Broken Inside
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: After witnessing her mothers death, Yuuki is emotionally scarred- and over the years, things only become worse for her. What happens when she reunites with her old friend, Ootori Kyoya? Can Kyoya and the Hosts keep her safe, when the man who killed her mother- is intent on killing her too? Can Yuuki trust anyone anymore after learning the truth behind her mother's murder? xKyoya
1. We meet again

_Hey guys- heres an Ouran story i've had on my comp but never posted- guess it slipped my mind to post it. Hope you enjoy!  
Also- for an epic Ouran story- please, PLEASE check out BlackWingzObi's fanfic titled 'More Behind the Mask' . Its amazing!!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran- but I do own my OC, Yuuki. (some of u- if ur into Naruto- will recognize her last name. i dont own the last name)_

_Warning: story contains cussing- due to Yuuki_

* * *

Walking through the prestigious school- I looked around somewhat curiously. Call me nosy- I could care less. I wanted to see what was so 'awesome' about this school. My older sister had gone to Ouran when she was younger- and I had heard from other girls my age that this place was the best. As far as I could tell, this place was pretty normal… or average. Turning down a hall, I came across a reading room, and opened the door a little bit- peaking inside.

"This is supposed to be a reading room?" I asked myself silently. The whole place was filled with chattering rich kids- none of which were reading. Shaking my head disappointedly, I closed the door. Continuing on throughout the halls, I walked up some stairs and soon came to a music room.

"The third music room… that's not being used…" I said to myself, musing over it for some reason," Why have a music room if you're not going to use it?" Shrugging, I was about to walk on, but voices stopped me.

"No sempai- now get away!" it sounded like a girl…

"Come on- please Haruhi? For daddy?"

"NO SEMPAI!" This was getting slightly disturbing, but I kept still, listening.

"Come on Haruhi- it's not that bad."

"I am refusing to wear that!"

"Wear it and it will take off a thousand yen on your debt- if don't wear it, and it will add three thousand yen." The silence that followed was eerie.

"I hate you."

"I know." Judging by the padding of footsteps, someone was walking away and then a door closed. They say curiosity killed the cat- but im not a cat. So, in this case, it would be curiosity intrigued the scorpion. My hand stretched out, grasped a handle on one of the double doors, and pushed open the door. As I stepped in, I was stared at by a group of six guys- all dressed in tuxedos.

"Sorry- but the Host Club isn't open yet." I blinked at two of the guys- twin red-heads.

"Host…Club?" I asked.

"Yes- that's what we said," they said in perfect unison. My left eyebrow arched, and I blinked.

"O-kay," I said slowly, and slid my hands into the pockets of my hoodie," bye then." I turned around, spinning on one of my heels, and prepared to walk out- but another door leading to the room opened. A guy dressed in a rather short, pink kimono walked out.

"That's what you wouldn't wear?" I asked, and he looked at me," Sorry- I couldn't help but overhear from outside."

"Yes- but sadly, I must wear this," he told me, sighing.

"You poor, poor, unfortunate soul," I said, shaking my head," I feel so bad for you right now."

"That makes two of us," he said.

"So- exactly who are you?" a rather short guy asked me, appearing beside me.

"Huh? Oh-"I said, slightly surprised, and going to turn around," I'm-"

"Watch out!" the frightened voice said, quickly tackling into me, and taking me down. We landed on the floor, and I propped myself up on my elbows, knocking him off of me.

"What the hell was that about?!" I demanded.

"You were about to step on that thing!" the blonde said, pointing shakily at the floor near where my feet had been seconds before. On the polished floor lay a cloth doll.

"So- who gives a crap?" I said, getting up. My hood had fallen from my head when we had hit the floor, and now my hair was flowing out of the hoodie.

"Uchiha, Yuuki-san. How nice to see you again after all these years." My head traveled around, and I saw one of the guys looking at me.

"Ootori, Kyoya-san… what the..?" I said, raising an eyebrow, and then shrugging," Oh well- nice to see you too."

"How is your father?" he asked.

"Last I heard- he's still alright. Yours the same ass he was back then?" Kyoya slightly stiffened at my choice of words. It was no secret that I despised Yoshio Ootori- he had disrespected my father in front of a crowd of business people.

"Don't speak of him in that manor," Kyoya said, his glasses glinting in the light from the windows. I simply shrugged, and bent to pick up the doll on the floor.

"Eeep!" the tall blonde said, and ran to hide behind Kyoya.

"What? Afraid of little dollies?" I asked sarcastically.

"Belzenef is no doll." Suddenly the doll was out of my hands, and I turned around. Standing in the doorway was a cloaked man, holding the doll in his hand like a hand puppet.

"Right… okay- this place is weird," I said, putting my hood back over my head and beginning to walk out.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Kyoya asked me, and I stopped.

"Wha-? Oh- I was thinking of attending the school- but, on second thought…" I explained, and shook my head. As I began walking, I heard Kyoya's voice.

"Looks like you'll have to go to another private school then… or be taught at home… where Kalori is…" he said, and I stopped in my tracks, and he continued," Well- I guess, if that's what you want…"

"You know- you really can be a real pain in the ass sometimes Kyoya-san," I said, turning my head back towards him, looking at him over my shoulder. He smiled slightly, and I sighed.

"We'll see you Monday, then, Yuuki-san," Kyoya said, and I waved my hand dismissively, walking off.

"Yeah- whatever," I said, and put my hand back in a pocket. As I walked away, I began thinking. This place wasn't that bad I guess; sure it had some downfalls- but it was better then going to another private school- or home school- where I would have to suffer being home… with Kalori. Kalori- why my older sister couldn't stick with a guy for more then a month at a time was a mystery to me. She said it was because they weren't her 'type' or they weren't 'the guy'. I think she just wanted all the attention from father when it went downhill. He would send her things to try to cheer her up- and it ninety percent of the time, she would get something shiny and expensive- and she would instantly be happy again. It was typical- where she got that attitude from though, no one knows. As I got in the limo, I looked around and saw Kyoya looking out a window from up above; looking down, straight at me.

"_There's some thing in your eyes I can't resist, something in the air- I don't know why."_

The ringtone caught me off guard, and I opened it.

"What? Leg's somehow got broken in the time I haven't seen you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't quite understand that- but I was just seeing if your cell phone number was up to date," Kyoya said.

"Why? Are you a professional stalker now?"

"No. I have my reasons though. Good bye- see you Monday, Yuuki-san," Kyoya said, and hung up.

"Uh-huh," I said, and hung up as well, shaking my head. He always seemed to get me by surprise- but that's what I liked. I smiled as I got into the limo, and the driver took me back to my house.

**~Kyoya's POV~**

From the window, I watched her get into the limo. I saw her smile to herself as she got in, and couldn't help but softly smile as well. No matter what, we were the same as we had always been. Turning around, I came face to face with the rest of the Host Club.

"So, Kyoya sempai, how do you know her?" Haruhi asked me.

"From when we were younger- and our father's done business together," I answered, sitting down.

"Oh… She seems nice- has quite the mouth though," Kaoru said.

"She might be fun to have around," Hikaru nodded.

"I don't know… she seems a little… too secure," Tamaki told me, sitting down next to me at the table. I didn't mention it- but he was right. She did seem a little more secure then she had been in the past. Maybe I would have to do a little searching tonight- get my information up to date. With her, anything was possible- so I had to be prepared for the unexpected.

* * *

_**Authoress: I also dont own the lyrics saw above in the ringtone.  
Song: Reason  
Artist: Cascada**_


	2. typical

EDIT: So i found a mistake, as i re-read this, and so... i changed it. Fixed it. Whatever you want to call it.

I dont own OHSHC but i do own Yuuki, Kalori, Kii and Iruka

* * *

As I got up Monday morning, I looked around my room tiredly. Everything was put away perfectly, nothing were it shouldn't be, and everything where it should be. Its not that I wanted it to be like this- it's just a bad habit of mine. I tend to be a little bit of a neat freak- or a perfectionist. Leaning on my side, I turned on the radio and decided it was time to get ready for my first day of 'school'.

"_I'm an angel, I'm a devil  
I am sometimes in between  
I'm as bad it can get  
And good as it can be  
Sometimes I'm a million colors  
Sometimes I'm black and white  
I am all extremes  
Try figure me out you never can  
There's so many things I am."_ I sang along with the song, making my bed carefully and putting my pillows in the order that I liked them. The maids all liked me, because they never really had to do much in my room. Walking over to my closet, I opened the folding doors, and decided what to wear. There was no way I was going to wear the decrepit yellow dress- I'd rather die first.

"_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am." _Each note was on cue, perfectly sang along with the singer on the radio. Picking through cloths that I didn't want to wear, I picked out things every now and then, and looked at myself in the mirror, seeing if I could see myself in it for the day. Sometimes I nodded, other times I would frown and keep searching. Finally, I ended up wearing white hoodie with multicolored stripes every here and there in a small pattern, a black t-shirt with short sleeves with a blue horse rearing up on its hind legs, and green cargo pants that were a little long for me and kind of dragged on the ground. Once I put my shoes on though, they wouldn't drag as bad- so it wouldn't be a problem.

"_I'm someone filled with self-belief  
And haunted by self-doubt  
I've got all the answers  
I've got nothing figured out  
I like to be by myself  
I hate to be alone  
I'm up and I am down  
But that's part of the thrill  
Part of the plan  
Part of all of the things I am." _Closing my closet, I walked over to my dresser and brushed through my hair. I decided to leave it down today, and tucked it into the hoodie so that it would be covered most of the day. As I brushed my hair, I thought of maybe dying it a different color. I was tired of the same old black color; maybe a blonde, or a brown- or even red?

"_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am." _Opening a couple drawers, I put on a little bit of makeup- some black eye liner that complimented my blue eyes, a little bit of light purple eye shadow, and mascara. Standing back to preview myself, I nodded, excepting what I had done; but when I was about to put everything away, I froze. Looking once more at my reflection- I saw I had forgotten something. Quickly, I scoured my dresser and soon found it- my shiny lip gloss. I'm not paranoid; I told you before- im sometimes a perfectionist/ neat freak.

"_I'm a million contradictions  
Sometimes I make no sense  
Sometimes I'm perfect  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
Sometimes I'm not sure who I am." _I crossed my room to the radio as I sang this part and turned off the radio before it was able to finish the song. Walking out of my room, I shut the door, and locked it with the key I had. There had been instances when Kalori had gotten into my room looking for something to wear to one of her dates- didn't find it- and left my room in total disarray. I was determined to not let that happen again- so I had put a lock on my door- and I had the only key.

"Bitch." Kalori said, as she passed me.

"Slut." I replied, walking down the steps. I heard a door slam, and I smiled to myself. It was the typical morning for us- I get ready while she's eating- then we pass and call each other a name- and she gets ready for the day, while I eat. Though this morning, I wasn't all that hungry. Passing by the dining room, one of the maids walked up to me.

"Yuuki-chan, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Nothing this morning Kii-chan," I answered," Not all that hungry."

"Very well- I've had the school called- your lunch will be ready for when every you eat today," Kii said, bowing her head.

"Thanks," I smiled, and headed towards the door.

"Yuuki-chan- your school bag!" Kii called, and I stopped.

"Right- thanks!" I called over my shoulder, as I grabbed the bag beside the door quickly as I disappeared around the corner.

"Good morning, Yuuki-san," the limo driver said, opening the door for me.

"Morning Obito-san," I smiled, and got into the limo. Now- it was time to go to the completely weird place they called a school.

I arrived at the school, and got out. Most of those who were also arriving looked at me like I was weird- like I didn't belong.

"What?!" I exclaimed, making them slightly jump and continue on with what they were doing. Damn nosy rich brats. Wait- I am rich.. some call me nosy… oh well- I could care less. I just want to get this day over with. As I walked through the gates and towards the school- I saw three familiar people.

"Hey…" I said, catching up to them. They turned and I saw the middle one smile at me.

"Uchiha-san," he smiled," It's nice to see you again."

"As it is you- how are you…?" I asked, and then realized I didn't know his name.

"I'm good," he answered," by the way- I'm Fujioka, Haruhi." He slightly bowed to me.

"Nice to know," I smiled, and bowed as well.

"This is Hitachiin, Kaoru," Haruhi said, pointing to one of the red-head twins on his left; then he pointed to the one on his right," And this is Hitachiin, Hikaru." We bowed slightly, and I felt as though they were scheming something, as they looked at me with mischievous glints in there eyes.

"What class are you in?" Haruhi asked me.

"2A."

"Really? Wow, that's our class," Haruhi said, and then smiled, and then the bell rang so he said," Come with us, that way you wont get lost." Nodding, I followed the three of them through the halls.

* * *

I appologize if '2A' isnt the class that Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru are in. I originally had Yuuki in Kyoya and Tamaki's class- but in a later chapter, i changed her to Haruhi's class... so...


	3. embarressed

Yep- here you all go! The next chapter :D - its going to start getting kinda sad/hurt/horrible-for-a-character soon... *sigh* i hate to do that- but its necessary for the progression of the story.

Anyway- I hope you enjoy the chapter.

EDIT NOTE:  
Okay- so i got a review that pointed out a mistake i made. I couldnt just let the mistake be- and so i fixed it. I thank you Lunarmidnightwolf for pointing it out. The thing is just- when i wrote the original chapter 3 and 5 (where the mistakes were) i didnt have much into Yuuki- and at first, I had her in Kyoya and Tamaki's class- but then, due to her age, i just placed her in Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi's class. Well, i fixed it and now you'll find she's in One class and one class only. Then i noticed something else I had to fix- and I fixed that (this mistake being something unrelated to class-placing, and more along the lines of Yuuki's past) SO- hopefully its all mistake free. If you are reading and find a mistake, please do tell me. I will fix it if its truly a mistake.

Disclaimer notice:  
Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori  
Kalori and Yuuki and Kii- belong to me.

* * *

I arrived at the classroom just seconds before the bell rang. When I walked in, everything became quiet as most the students looked at me.

"May I help you?" I looked up towards the front of the class and saw the teacher looking at me. When he asked that, all the students that hadn't already noticed me, looked back.

"I'm new…" I said, slightly unsure of what else to say.

"Ah- you must be Ucheha-san," the teacher said.

"Uchiha," I corrected.

"Terribly sorry- Uchiha-san," he smiled sheepishly," Please take the empty seat right beside Hitachiin, Kaoru-san." I nodded, and walked over to the desk behind him.

{After class}

'Why do I get the feeling he doesn't trust me?' I thought to myself, thinking of Kyoya,' Its probably best though- he shouldn't trust me. If he knew what I was hiding…that… from him- he wouldn't rest until everything was right again. I can't drag him into this though- it's my fight- and I have to do this on my own… but can I do this on my own?'

"Are you alright Uchiha-chan?" Haruhi asked me as the next class was about to start. My head snapped up, and I began paying attention.

"Wha-? Oh- yeah. I'm fine." I lied- but it couldn't be helped- I couldn't let anyone know about this. I saw Hikaru look over at me once more- and then turn towards the front. Maybe before anything happens- I should leave… but then he'll be even more suspicious then he probably already is… Sighing, I began paying attention to the teacher and what was going on in class.

As we sat down at the lunch table I looked around at those in the cafeteria.

"Aren't you going to get lunch, Yuuki-chan?" Tamaki asked me.

"Not sure…" I said," I'm not all that hungry…"

"Uchiha Yuuki-san?" I looked behind me and saw one of the cafeteria ladies holding a small box.

"Yes?" I asked, curiously.

"Early this morning we received this from a lady we claimed to be a maid at your house."

"Kii-chan," I said softly, smiling to myself, and then to the lady," Thank you." I accepted the small box and opened it slightly.

"What's with that, Yuuki-chan?" Tamaki asked me curiously.

"There are only certain foods I eat- and a maid of mine sent a lunch to the school for me this morning," I explained.

"Ah, I see," Tamaki said, nodding slowly.

"Merci Kii-chan," I said under my breath, as I looked at the food on Tamaki and Kyoya's lunch tray.

"What did you just say?" Tamaki asked me, wide-eyed.

"Merci?" I said, a little unsure. When I said that, I could almost see the light bulb flicker on over top his head. Suddenly, I was in a death-glomp, and found it a little hard to breathe.

"Kyoya-kun… help… please," I managed to say.

"Tamaki- let her go- you'll suffocate her," Kyoya said, in an even tone like my death would mean nothing. Nonetheless, Tamaki let me go, and I straightened my shirt out.

"What's in that food anyway?" I asked, looking distastefully at Kyoya's tray.

"Meat, lettuce, onions-"

"Ew," I said, making a face.

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"Onions- that's what," I answered. Out of nowhere, he pulled a black notebook and wrote something in it. He looked up and saw me blinking several times, and put the notebook away.

"O-kay," I said slowly, and then ate my food.

The rest of the day passed, and finally it was time to leave. Strangely though- I didn't leave. Instead I lingered, wanting to find out more about what Kyoya's 'club' was all about. I walked casually through the empty halls, and came across the third music room- and was about to open the door, but before I could, a cloaked man came running out of the halls.

"Curse you!" he exclaimed as he ran," I will get you doppelgangers!" I watched him run, blinking in a mix of confusion and amusement, and then continued on my way, into the room. The twins were leaning on each other for support, laughing hysterically. Haruhi was no where to be seen- Kyoya was sitting at a table, typing away- Tamaki was yelling at the twins about some curse or what-not – Hunny and Mori were sitting at a table, Hunny eating cake while Mori just sat there.

"Well this is such fun," I said sarcastically. The twins instantly appeared from almost nowhere, and each placed an arm around me.

"You want fun?" one asked- probably Hikaru.

"Then come with us- we'll keep you entertained," the other- Kaoru most likely.

"Sorry to disappoint- but she's busy," Kyoya intervened.

"She is?" both twins asked.

"I am?" I asked, slightly confused, and at the same time as the twins spoke.

"Yes- she is," Kyoya said, his glasses glinting in the light," Yuuki-san- come here please." Confused, I done so- and sat down at the chair across from Kyoya.

"What exactly am I busy with?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side.

"These papers," he said, pushing them across the table towards me. I looked at them- and then smiled, and began writing down things on them.

"So- Yuuki-chan how was school?" Haruhi asked, sitting next to me.

"Eh- alright I guess," I answered; he nodded and then disappeared once again.

"So.. life been alright? I mean since we last saw each other when we were younger?" Kyoya asked me.

"Um…" I said, looking up at him across the table, pausing in writing," Yeah- I've been alright- well, It's been usual- as it's always been." He nodded, and I saw his fingers softly begin typing again.

"You? But before he could answer, the room door almost slammed open.

"Bitch, come on- lets go," Kalori said, her annoyed expression evident. My eyes widened for a second, then went back to normal. Keeping my eyes down- not wanting to look at anyone in the room, I stood up, grabbed my book bag and walked out of the room.

{Kyoya's POV}

I saw her expression change for a split second, and then changed again- to what seemed to be embarrassed. Her cheeks were slightly red- but what really got me, where her eyes. They looked sad, and… almost hurt.

"Yuuki," I thought to myself, staring at her picture on my computer screen," What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"


	4. tears and fears

_Heres the next chapter- hope you enjoy. _

_Please review- i love reviews, if u have any critisism tho- please make it constructive._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran- or the song in this chapter- but i do own Kalori, Yuuki, and the plot_

* * *

Song: My Immortal

Artist: Evenescence

* * *

Locking myself in my room, I couldn't believe what had just happened. My older sister practically embarrassed me in front of the whole Host Club- including Kyoya. I had just finished telling him everything was alright- now he probably thinks of me as a liar. Great- just what I need. Looking around my room, I started panicking- and that was the last thing I needed. Running to my closet- I quickly opened to doors, went inside and practically slammed the closet doors shut. Backing up against the wall, my breathing started becoming irregular, fast and panicked. I slid down the wall, and sat on the floor, my knees pulled up against my chest. Wrapping my arms around my knees, a sat there in the dark for who knows how many hours, until a soft knock came at my bedroom door. I didn't move though- I stayed where I was. A small click- and then a little creak, and footsteps on the floor.

"Yuuki-chan?" I heard Kii call out- but I didn't answer. A few moments of pure silence- and then some more footsteps. The closet doors then opened, surprising me so much I jumped, and slightly screamed.

"Yuuki-chan!" Kii exclaimed, and quickly knelt down in front of me," It's alright- come here." The tears were flowing down my face, and I crawled over to where Kii was knelt.

"It's alright baby girl," Kii said, rocking back and forth," Just try to think of happy things."

"I.. c-cant," I cried," All I-I s-see is a-all the b-bloo-d… And h-her fa-face… it's et-etched in m-my h-head."

"Oh Yuuki-chan," Kii said, holding me closely, trying her best to calm me down," Come on." She stood up, helping me up as well. Kii, her arms still wrapped around me, steered me out of the room, down the steps and into the kitchen. Sitting me down at the table, she quickly got out the dinner for the night- since I had been in my closet when dinner had actually taken place. Heating it up a little, Kii sat the food down in front of me- along with a small pill.

"D-don't wanna," I said, pushing both the food and the pill away, and laying my head down on the table.

"Yuuki-chan you must," Kii said sternly, and pushed the food right back in front of me. I groaned, and stared at the food. Kii sighed and then stood up.

"Do I have to get Akito?" she asked, and my eyed slightly widened.

"Nooo," I said, looking up at her from my head rest- on the table.

"Then please- eat your dinner and take the pill," Kii begged. I looked at the food and the pill, then back up at Kii- and finally slowly picked up the fork and took a bite, chewing slowly.

"Thank you," Kii said," Call if you need me, alright?" I nodded, and she disappeared. As soon as she was gone, I silently spit the food out back onto the plate- and dumped it out the window. I knew that Korie- the stray dog that always came around- would eat it. As for the pill- I dropped it into the sink, down the drain, and ran some water. Then, I washed off my plate and set it down in the sink. Faking happiness- which the pill would have given me- I walked up to my room, closed the door and went to bed.

-

The next day, I got ready for school like I would normally. But instead of getting in the limo, I walked- but not to school. No. Instead, I walked the opposite way- away from school. I couldn't go back and face everyone in the Host Club- especially Kyoya- after what happened after school yesterday. I felt as though everything I done was a lie- or everything about me was a lie. Walking down the streets, I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks, and the sadness swept over me again. How long had it been- six years? Eight years? Ten? I couldn't keep track in this state-of-mind. All I know- is that ever since, I had never been the same person- every time I saw someone bleed, even just a little- the flashbacks started. My fears came crashing down on me- and I locked my self in a dark, secluded spot- with no one around, no one to see me in my weakened state. I kept walking until I came to a dense, dark forest- just outside town. Walking through the bushes, trees and darkness I finally came to a stop and sat down on the ground. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I sang softly to myself.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me"

I finished, and looked around- it was a little bit lighter, and I could see a little bit better. Looking at the watch on my wrist- I saw it was about 1 pm. What was I going to do? I couldn't keep skipping school to keep from facing the Host Club. I guess, I just would go and act like nothing happened. Sighing- I decided to pull out my notebook and write in it- as I normally done when I got done with my mood switch. I wrote down how I felt, what I was doing- and what not. After a while, I stopped and realized I had written almost four pages. It was now about 3 pm- so I decided I could head back home now. Hopefully the school didn't call and ask where I was- if so, then Kii would be wondering about me- and I didn't need that. I would be fine, as long as I kept myself busy.


	5. secrets

EDIT NOTE:  
Okay- so i got a review that pointed out a mistake i made. I couldnt just let the mistake be- and so i fixed it. I thank you Lunarmidnightwolf for pointing it out. The thing is just- when i wrote the original chapter 3 and 5 (where the mistakes were) i didnt have much into Yuuki- and at first, I had her in Kyoya and Tamaki's class- but then, due to her age, i just placed her in Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi's class. Well, i fixed it and now you'll find she's in One class and one class only. Then i noticed something else I had to fix- and I fixed that (this mistake being something unrelated to class-placing, and more along the lines of Yuuki's past) SO- hopefully its all mistake free. If you are reading and find a mistake, please do tell me. I will fix it if its truly a mistake.

Disclaimers:  
Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori  
Kalori and Yuuki and Kii- belong to me.

* * *

The next morning, after a peaceful night of sleep, I stood in front of the door- ready for school. Right as I opened the door, Kalori walked past me.

"See you after school bitch. I'll pick you up again," she smirked evilly. I stood completely still- and took a deep breath. Then, I walked out the door, and to the limo. Someone once told me, the only thing to fear, is fear itself. I couldn't run from the fear of facing the Host Club after that incident the other day. The limo ride to the school seemed to be way to fast- and sooner then I wanted- I was standing in front of Ouran Academy. Taking a quiet gulp, I began walking towards my class. The whole time, I felt like I was being watched, and I was slightly becoming panicked- but I was determined to not let it show. Walking into the classroom- I saw Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi look at me- and I quickly looked at the floor away from their gazes. Taking a seat at my desk, I let my hair fall like a curtain between me and them.

'This is a nightmare,' I thought softly gulping,' I should have never come back today… No- I should have- I can't hide in fear forever. Kalori is always like that to me- always has been. I can't let her get to me.' I nodded to myself- and the bell rang- signaling class to begin.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly- thank gosh. Each period though I had to deal with the stares of Hikaru and Kaoru- which was getting on my nerve. I felt like facing them and telling them off, but I kept collected, and basically ignored them as much as I could. Much to my dismay though- it was now the end of the day; in other words- time to face the whole Host Club, the endless questions, and the torment of Kyoya's criticism. Stopping outside the door, I took a deep breath, and turned the door handle. When it opened and I stepped in, I didn't get the reaction I had thought I would. Kyoya glanced up briefly from his laptop, and then returned to typing. Tamaki and Haruhi were arguing over something- probably another outfit Tamaki wanted the poor guy to wear. Hunny was sleeping, with Mori sitting nearby- Mori gave me a brief look, and then went back to watching his cousin. The twins were over in the corner- plotting something- which is the only thing that was I was right on. Blinking a couple times, I walked into the room, and sat down across from Kyoya. I brought my knees up to my chest, my arms holding my knees to my chest tighter. The only things audible was the silent argument between Haruhi and Tamaki- and the soft 'pat-pat' of the keys on the laptop. Minutes passed- and I found myself becoming agitated. Kyoya not asking about the other day- and my disappearance yesterday- was not Kyoya-like. He always wanted to know things- why wasn't I being interrogated- and why hadn't the twins stuck yet?

"Sick yesterday?" Kyoya asked me- still focused on the laptop.

"Yea," I said slowly, and that got a look from him, and I sighed," If you want to ask something just ask it already!" Quickly, I covered my mouth- and glanced nervously over at Hunny's sleeping form. Breathing a sigh of relief- I looked back at Kyoya. He said nothing- just returned back to his laptop.

"Kalori seems to quiet different from back then," Kyoya continued after a short pause. I looked at him confused. How could he remember how she acted? As though he knew what I had thought, he continued.

"My brothers remembered her- when they saw me looking at her profile." My eyes widened.

"Pro-file?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I keep tabs on everyone- I like knowing things," Kyoya continued," Though when I cant find something out on someone- I become slightly... agitated." He looked at me when he said that- and I breathed a soft sigh of relief.

'So he doesn't know all he wishes he did about me- that's good news for me,' I thought,' If he knew all the things about me- he'd never treat me the same.'

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Yuuki-chan?" he asked. I pretended to think- and then answered.

"Nope," I replied, and he looked at me again- over the laptop- and we stared at each other for a couple minutes. Finally- he shrugged and went back to his laptop. Suddenly- the twins appeared behind me- making me slightly jump.

"Rules: get it right- we wont bug you about it," the left one said.

"Get it wrong- you tell us the truth of why you weren't here yesterday," the right one continued.

"Get what right or wrong?" I asked.

"Which one is Hikaru!" the said in unison, locking arms with each other. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori and Kyoya all looked up. I didn't want to tell them why I wasn't here yesterday- and if I didn't take them up on the game- they would all know that I was lying about being sick…

"Deal," I finally said.

"Alright- so- which one is Hikaru?" the left one asked. I looked at them for a couple minutes- and out of the corner of my eyes- I saw Hunny waking up. He sat up and looked over this way- and instantly recognized the game. Now- all the Host Club was watching- nothing like 'no pressure' huh?

"Hikaru is-" I started, looking at them once again, and thought for a couple more seconds- then pointed to the one on the right," you."

"Wrong!" they exclaimed.

"No- she was right," Haruhi said, coming up beside me," Nice try you two."

"Thank you," I told him," Can you tell them apart?"

"Yep," he nodded, and I nodded; sticking my tongue out at them, I turned back to Kyoya.

"So what are you working on?" I asked him, gesturing to the laptop.

"Nothing much," he replied, closing the laptop- as Tamaki glowed.

"Time for the Host Club to open!" Instantly, he was sitting in his chair- and the others gathered around him. Sighing- I got up and walked over to a corner, slumping down in it. Now- I wait for it to all end- and for my sister to arrive to embarrass me again… Just as I picked up a book- a thought came to mind- and I smiled evilly. I'll show everyone that you don't mess with me- and use the unsuspecting Kalori as my example.

All the girls had finally left- leaving the Hosts and myself in the room. I was still in my corner- and just waiting for her to show up. I had put everything away- and was waiting completely still. Having moved a table to the corner I was in- I blended in with the darkness there. Not having to wait long at all- the door opened, and Kalori pranced in.

"Oh- hello Kyoya-san," she smiled sweetly," Is Yuuki around?" I saw him look briefly this way- while my sister looked around at the other hosts. Shaking my head no- I pleaded with him to go along with it. He turned back to her- and answered.

"No- she'll be back in a couple minutes though most likely."

"Ah, alright," she said, then pulled something out of her purse," Do you remember these pictures?" She put them down on the table and the whole Host club surrounded them. I saw Kyoya look briefly at them, and then look back at the laptop.

"Yes- one is of her when you tripped her into cake," he replied," the other is of when you pulled her pants down to her ankles at her seventh birthday." I reddened in the face- and Tamaki and the twins burst out laughing.

"Look at her face!" the twins howled in laughter, bunching over, tears coming from their faces. Haruhi glanced for a second in my direction- as though saying: I'm so sorry.

"Oh- I have more, and if you think these are good- you'll love the others." She started to reach in her purse- and I saw one of the pictures from here. I couldn't let her show them that picture- it would tell Kyoya all he needed to know. Quickly I practically snaked my way over to her- and tapped her shoulder. She turned around- a smile on her face- and I couldn't resist. Drawing my arm back, I let it fly forward, connecting with her pretty little face. The pictures went flying- and she fell to the floor, holding her face. I saw tears fall down her cheek- and she glared up at me.

"You bitch!" she shrieked," I'm telling father!" With that, she got up and ran out. Smiling at her departing back- I remembered the pictures, and quickly bent down on the floor and picked them up. As I searched through them- I saw one was missing- the one I didn't want Kyoya to see. Searching around, I finally saw where it was and went to grab it- but someone else beat me to it. Looking up, I saw Kyoya looking at the picture- and his eyes widened in shock. He looked past the picture- and down at me, horror in his eyes. I couldn't take it- and dropping the other pictures- I ran out of the room.

'He's doing exactly as I thought he would!' I cried, the tears falling from my eyes as I ran,' I'm never coming back here! I cant- Not now with that secret out!' Running as fast as my legs could carry me- I ran all the way back to my house, to the back yard. Climbing the tree up to the third floor where my room was- I climbed through the open window- and started snatching things. Hastily, I put them in a duffle bag, and then slung the bag out the window, where it landed with a thud on the ground below. Then, I climbed back out the window, down the tree- and ran, grabbing the bag on my way. This was the end of my life here. I could never return.


	6. pain

_After a mysterious fifth chapter- we come to the sixth chapter. I have no clue what years Ouran takes place in, so i just used a random year - 1968 for the date seen in this chapter_

_Warning: depending on your ability to keep from crying, you may need a tissue at the end_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran, but i do own Yuuki, Iruka, Izumi, Kalori, and Kii_

* * *

Finally, I came to a stop- I had ran for who knows how long without stopping once. Leaning against a wall for support while I tried to breathe, my lungs on fire, I felt my knees shaking. My mind circled around and I remembered the look of horror on Kyoya's face. That made my knees buckle, and I fell to the ground. The night sky made the forest even darker, and I stayed there- not moving. Finally, I brought my knees to my chest, and held them close to my chest- hugging them. All I had was myself- I had no family… no friends… no one to turn to. I was alone… just like always.

-

Kyoya lay there on his bed- staring at the white ceiling above him. His glasses were on the table beside his bed; his laptop actually closed, on the table down the stairs; his homework, still in his bag, left undone. The clock read 8:54 pm. All this time, all he could think of was the Yuuki he thought he had known; and the picture he had seen today- the look in her eyes of dread when he had looked at her after seeing the picture. Sitting up suddenly, his eyes were blazing with fury. How could she not tell him?! What did she think?! How- how could she have done that?! Taking a deep breath- he tried calming himself down. Maybe… there was a reason for all that… maybe something that had caused her to go over the edge… something that made her do _that _… go as far as to… He couldn't even think of it. He walked back to the desk and picked up his glasses; then after walking down the stairs, he came to his laptop and opened it. Typing furiously, he had to understand the meaning behind these pictures. He made a list while he thought things through.

One - Yuuki was determined to not let him see those pictures- she tried to quickly pick them all up before he could see them

Two - She went as far as to punch her own sister

Three - the look in her eyes after he had seen the first picture- look of dread, a deep look of sadness and a look of a scared child

Four - the fact that she hadn't told him anything about this

Five - she was gone from school yesterday- and she was hiding something about that

Six - she hadn't answered any calls from him

He looked over the list- and then turned to the computer and typed in her fathers name. Instantly, the screen was filled with news articles and such, and as he read through these things, he stopped halfway down the page.

"Uchiha family involved in horrible mess- Death takes from them," he read aloud. He clicked on this, and read.

"November 8th, 1968 . Uchiha, Izumi died of multiple gunshots during a party held by Uchiha, Iruka. Uchiha, Kalori was not harmed at all- but the youngest daughter, Uchiha, Yuuki was hospitalized. No word on exactly what happened and why. When asked for any comments, Uchiha, Iruka said nothing." Kyoya finished reading, his eyes wide.

"Is this… why…?" Kyoya asked himself, looking away from the computer to the picture beside the laptop. No one else in the club had seen the picture- he had put it in his bag, and picked up all the other pictures as well. They were all spread out on the table, and he looked at them, trying to figure out the girl he once knew- and now realized he didn't know much of anything at all.

"What happened to you Yuuki-san?" he asked quietly, staring at the picture which had caused her so much dread for him to see.

-

"I'm sorry sir- but she's no where to be found," Kii said into the phone, and listened to Iruka Uchiha almost loose it.

"I've got the police force out looking everywhere for her….. I'm sure she's still in the area….. I didn't see her at all, except for this morning….. Kalori went to pick her up at school both today and two days ago….. Today Kalori came home crying, holding her face. She told me that Yuuki had punched her for no reason….. Yes sir- I'll go get her." Kii quickly, raced through the house, up the stairs and to Kalori's room.

"Kalori-san- your father would like to speak to you," Kii said, knocking on the door. The door quickly opened, and Kalori snatched the phone out of Kii's hand.

"Yes daddy?...... Yes- she just punched me for no reason…. I was just trying to be nice and pick her up from school. She wasn't in the room when I got there, and so I began talking to her boyfriend…. She never told you she had a boyfriend?!...... Its Ootori, Kyoya- the youngest son of Ootori Yoshio…… and I remembered I had some pictures, and before I could show him them, she came up from behind me and punched me!..... Alright.. Love you too daddy." With that, she pushed the phone into Kii's chest and slammed the door in her face.

"Yes sir…. Don't worry- I'll keep you informed….. Every hour- understood…. Goodbye sir." Kii hung up and sighed. Looking back at the door to Kalori's room, and then down the hall to where Yuuki's room was, Kii couldn't understand. How could two girls that had almost been inseparable during their younger years- be so hostile to each other now?

-

_{Flashback/ dream – Yuuki}_

"_Yuuki! Kalori! I'm back!" Instantly two little girls came running down the stairs- huge smiles on there faces._

"_Mommy!" they both exclaimed, running up to Izumi. _

"_I've got something for the both of you- for tonight at the party," Izumi said, bending down to her daughters heights._

"_Really?!" they both exclaimed- happily._

"_M-hmm," Izumi nodded, and turned around. Then, she turned back to her daughters with two shopping bags._

"_Can we open them now?" Kalori asked._

"_Of course!" Izumi smiled, standing up as her husband came into the room._

"I_zumi," he smiled, kissing her._

"_Iruka," she smiled back, her hand wrapping around his. Together, they watched their daughters open the bags and look in awe at the dresses and accessories in the bag._

"_Thank you mommy!" they exclaimed together- and then together ran back up the stairs and to the room they shared to try on their dresses._

"_I'll take the rest of these up to your room Izumi-san," Kii smiled, and began walking up the stairs._

"_Thank you Kii," Izumi smiled, watching the young girl with a smile._

_-_

"_Ouch," Yuuki cried, stumbling on the floor, and falling. Instantly, her mother was there._

"_Are you alright Yuuki?"_

"_No," Yuuki whimpered," My ankle feels like its on fire." Her mother softly touched the ankle in question, and Yuuki cried out in pain._

"_Oh- I think it's sprained," Izumi said, and picked up her daughter," Come on- Let's go wrap it up." Kalori came running across the room._

"_Mommy- is Yuuki alright?"_

"_She should be- just a sprained ankle," Izumi said, reassuring Kalori," Go dance with your friend."_

"_Alright," Kalori nodded, and headed back to the boy she had been dancing with. Suddenly, loud shots sounded through the ball room._

"_Everyone down!" the security guards yelled- and everyone fell to the floor. The shots stopped after a couple minutes. Then the guards came back._

"_Alright- we've secured the area- its clear."_

"_Mommy?" Yuuki said softly, looking at her mom," Mommy?" But her mother didn't respond. Yuuki got up and tried walking down the steps to get her father, but her ankle gave- and she fell down the steps._

"_Yuuki!" Iruka exclaimed, and was instantly at his youngest daughters side, "Are you alright?"_

"_I don't… know…" Yuuki cried, clutching her ankle," But.. Mommy isn't… answering me…" Iruka's head quickly spun to where his wife was laying on the stairs and he ran to her side._

"I_zumi… Izumi!" he exclaimed, and turned her over," Uzumi… NO!" He clutched his wife, and cried softly to himself. Kalori was beside her sister, but when she heard her father cry out like that, she backed away from her sister and ran up the stairs to her parents._

"_No- stay back Kalori- You shouldn't see this," Iruka said, trying to keep his voice steady._

"_Daddy… is mommy going to be alright?" Kalori asked. It took Iruka a couple minutes to answer._

"_No… I'm sorry Kalori… Mommy's not going to be alright." Kii stayed at Yuuki's side, and allowed the eight year old girl to cry, holding her close._

_{End flashback/ dream}_

My eyes snapped open, and a small gasp escaped my throat. My face felt wet- and when my hand came up to my face, I found that I had been crying. Taking a couple deep breaths, my hand unconsciously found my left ankle and my eyes seemed to glaze over. After a couple silent minutes of listening to the forest sounds, I got up, and continued on my way.


	7. research

_Well- here's chapter seven of this wonderful fanfic. I hope you enjoy. Now im off to work on some i havent updated in who knows how long. Please read and review!_

_Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran - but i do own Kalori, Kii and Yuuki!_

_----_

* * *

Sighing, I leaned my back against a tree, and looked up at the sky. Somehow- I had gotten lost- literally lost, and I had no clue where I was. All I did know- was that I was going in circles. I only knew this because I had marked the same tree I was leaning against when I had passed it at sundown. It was now moon high, so I'd say close to midnight.

"Good job Yuuki," I told myself sarcastically," You went and got yourself lost, and used up a lot of energy walking in circles- good job." Looking around at my surroundings, I tried to figure out a way to get back on a path- and hopefully back to town; or a town, at least. A part of me didn't want to go back home, but another part of me knew that at some point I would have to. Pushing up off the tree, I began walking again- hoping I wouldn't be going in circles- again.

-

Kyoya's head slowly came up, a death look in his eyes.

"Come on! Let's go- the commoner's market awaits!" Tamaki exclaimed- not noticing Kyoya's deathly gaze. Hunny did though, and slightly hid behind Mori.

"Um… Tama-chan?" Hunny said, looking over at the still rambling Tamaki- who stopped and looked over at the short senior, listening," I don't think Kyo-chan wants to come." Tamaki looked over at Kyoya- and then hid behind Mori as well.

"Very well," he squeaked," We'll see you later Mom." With that, Tamaki and the others left to go get Haruhi. Rubbing his eyes, Kyoya looked around, and picked up his glasses. He had fallen asleep sitting at the table downstairs from his bed.

"Well, now that Tamaki woke me up- what am I going to do?" he asked himself. For some reason- he couldn't fall back asleep- knowing that Yuuki had ran away and had yet to be found. He couldn't have the police force search for her, since she was the daughter of his father's enemy. Looking at the picture she had so desperately not wanted him to see, his eyes became filled with a hard, unknowing emotion. Almost like a how could you do this and not tell me/ I care about you kind of look. It was a look hardly shown- and very select few had ever seen this look. Standing up with the picture in hand, he decided that maybe it was time to pay a visit to Kalori, and see what was going on.

-

"I guess we have to go with out Haruhi boss," Hikaru said. They had arrived at Haruhi's place to find out that she wasn't home.

"I guess so," Tamaki moped, and slowly walked down the steps. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged to each other and then followed- Mori and Hunny following them.

-

The sun had set again, and I was back at the forsaken tree. I slumped against it and fell to the ground. I was hungry, tired, and thirsty- and I was sore from walking for days without resting. Without realizing, I allowed my eyes to close- and I drifted off in sleep.

_{Dream}_

_Looking around, I saw a figure, about ten feet away- her back to me. _

"_Hello?" I called out. The figure turned, and I gasped in surprise." Mom? But your- How could you be-"Wordlessly, she came over to me and held out her hand. With out hesitating, I reached out and took her hand. She led me through the forest, and soon, she stopped. Looking around, I saw where we had came to. She had led me back to the town. When I went to turn back to her- I saw she was gone._

"_NO! Don't leave me," I cried, tears falling down my face._

_{End dream}_

My eyes opened, fatigue still holding on me. I blinked once, looking forward where I had saw my mom in the dream. Thinking it over- I realized what she had done, what she wanted. She wanted me to go back home- and she had led me the right direction. Looking to my left, I got up- stumbling slightly. Using the trees, I began walking slowly in the direction she had taken me.

-

Kyoya looked up at the house in front of him. The picture was secure in his back pocket, and he turned to the limo driver.

"I'll call when I'm ready to leave," Kyoya told him, and the limo driver nodded, and walked away. Turning back to the house, Kyoya walked up the stairs and to the door. Knocking twice, he waited not long before the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a maid asked.

"I'm trying to figure something out- I'm a friend of Yuuki-san's… Ootori Kyoya," he said, introducing himself.

"Just a friend huh?" the maid asked, and looked back at some stairs, then back to Kyoya," Come on in. My name is Hoshihira Kii, its nice to meet a friend of Yuuki's."

"We've met once before, when Yuuki and I were younger- at a banquet… my father was slightly rude to Uchiha-san." He saw Kii think for a couple seconds and then nod.

"Yes, I remember now- Yuuki was about 5 then, I do believe," Kii said," So- you said you were here to try to figure something out- what would that be?" They were standing inside the entry room, and Kyoya nodded- and his hand went to his back pocket.

"A couple days ago- Kalori-san came to pick up Yuuki-san, as I think you are aware of- Kalori-san probably came home crying because Yuuki-san punched her," Kyoya began.

"Yes- so Yuuki really did punch Kalori?"

"Yes, she did, but she had reason to do so," Kyoya said, and slowly brought the picture out," Kalori-san was about to show this picture along with a few others to me and a few others." He gave Kii the picture, and Kii brought a hand to her mouth, gasping softly. Her eyes were opened in shock, and she looked up at the stairs again.

"Kalori- how could you…" Kii said softly, and then to Kyoya," Has anyone seen this picture?"

"Just myself- I didn't let any one else have the opportunity to see it," Kyoya answered. Kii nodded to herself, and then put the picture in her apron.

"I don't know if you know, but when Yuuki was eight- she witnessed a horrible incident."

"Her mother was murdered- yes, I know. I have resources," Kyoya said.

"I see," Kii replied," Well, afterwards, the sisters just, drifted apart- became hostile towards each other- Kalori starting it. Not long after, about when Yuuki was nine, she done this to herself, and the doctor took a picture- so we would know if it got worse- and if she continued. He also gave her a medication to try to ease the pain when she would go into an episode."  
"An episode?" Kyoya asked.

"When her mother was killed, Yuuki was in her arms- tragic memories. Every now and then, Yuuki will get these episodes where she just cries non stop, hides herself in a dark place, and doesn't come out for hours. The doctor said that without the medicine it was likely she would do harm to herself- so I've been in charge of making sure she's taking the medicine."

"I see," Kyoya said, and then looked at his watch," Thank you for your time, Hoshihira-san."

"Ootori-san," Kii nodded, and watched as Kyoya walked out the door.

-

Finally, after who knows how long of walking through the forest, I couldn't take it any longer. Collapsing, I groaned- as a car passed not that far away. I was close- I knew it; I just couldn't get up and go the needed feet. Then I felt it in my throat, and I began coughing horribly. It felt as though my lungs were on fire- and my breathing was coming in deep, and sounded like a wounded animal dying. Then, I stopped moving, my breathing still coming in gasps. My nails started digging at the ground, and then I began digging gat one of my wrists. The blood began seeping through the opened flesh- and I just kept going, the pain nothing- not bothering me at all. I didn't even realize I was screaming- I just kept digging at my skin. Then, out of loss of blood or from pure loss of energy, I passed out.

-

A passerby walked past the forest, on his way home, and heard the sudden screaming. Quickly, he ran into the forest and came upon a young girl, about his daughters age- clawing at her wrist- where blood was seeping out. Then, the girl stopped, and he realized she was unconscious. Quickly, he took his sweater and wrapped it around her wrist- and picked her up.

"Hang in there," he said quietly," You'll be alright now- your safe."


	8. friends and feelings

_Heres the next chapter for this fanfic- hope you enjoy_

_to: LOSGAP - yea, i kno, horrible :( but its all part of the twisted plot_

_to: Immaturechild - wonderful guess work xD_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran -but i do own Yuuki and Kalori_

--

Kyoya sat in his limo, processing all that he had learned by talking to Kii. It seemed to make sense- and now that he knew more, maybe there was something he could do. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly he could do- but there had to be something. For some reason- he felt like he had to, like he was entitled to.

-

Ryoji sat down at the table in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea- waiting. He was waiting for numerous things- so what ever came first, came first. He looked back to where his daughters room was- which was now occupied by the young girl he had found on his way home. Having carried her all the way here, he had then cleaned the scratched up wrist. Through all that- she hadn't woken up once. Sighing, he looked over at the picture of his late wife- which resided on the mantle.

"What am I to do Kotoko?" he asked, then sighed again. Then, the front door opened, and his daughter came in.

"Haruhi- just who I was looking for," he said, getting up.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, setting the grocery's down on the counter, and began putting them away. Ryoji stopped her, softly gripping her hands.

"On my way home, I came across a girl in the forest- and she's in desperate need of help. I don't know what to do though- she hasn't woken up yet." Haruhi looked at her father, and then took her hands back.

"Okay," Haruhi said, thinking," Any injuries?"

"Her wrist- she was scratching it terribly, and when I came across her, it was bleeding horribly," Ryoji informed," When I got her here, I bandaged it up."

"Where is she now?"

"Your room." Haruhi nodded, and began walking that way. Once at her room, she opened the door, and stopped instantly.

"Yuuki-san," Haruhi whispered, shocked.

"You know her?" Ryoji asked.

"She goes to the school- she's an old friend of Kyoya sempai's," Haruhi said, walking over to the bed. Softly, she picked up the bandaged wrist, and looked at it briefly.

"_What happened Yuuki-san_?" Haruhi thought, wondering.

-

I woke up and my eyes blinked a couple times. Where was I? Last I knew- I was in a forest… Then I remembered my wrist, and I looked over at it.

"Not again," I moaned softly. Then the smell of food reached my nose- and my stomach growled, and I mumbled," Food."

"_Please not have landed in some perverted weirdo's house_," I thought, as I sat up; slowly, I got up off the bed, and walked out of the room. Slowly, I eventually reached the main room- and saw the front door- and marked it in my head- incase I needed to make a speedy escape.

"I see your finally awake," A males voice said, sounding relieved. I looked over to what seemed to be a dining room- and saw a long haired person sitting at a table.

"_Oh great…"_ I thought, looking at him,"_ Wait… no judging… maybe there's a reason for him looking like that…" _

"Yuuki-chan, I'm glad your awake." My eyes widened and my head turned to the kitchen area.

"Har…uhi-san?" I asked, and my breathing started coming in soft gasps, my mind thinking millions of things at once,"_ He saw the picture… he probably thinks im some sort of Sysco… It's not too late to escape… WHY IS HE WEARING GIRL CLOTHS?!?!"_

"Oh- yeah, I can explain this," Haruhi smiled, laughing softly- gesturing towards the clothing," When I first began at Ouran, I knocked over an expensive vase in the host club- and thus owed them lots of money. Instead, I work it off as a host- keeping my real gender as a secret from the whole school. Only the other Hosts and about two others in the school know im a girl. And now you do too." All I could do was blink in response, and then it dawned on me, and I understood.

"Here- come and sit- it's alright," Haruhi said, gesturing for me to come into the small dining room area. Slowly, I walked into the room and looked around, and sat down across from the guy.

"I'm Ryoji- but I go by Ranka," he said, introducing himself," I'm Haruhi's father."

"Its nice to meet you Fujioka-san," I said, smiling slightly- and he smiled back.

"Yuuki-chan, I have a question though, if you don't mind me asking," Haruhi said, and I looked over at where she was sitting- expecting the worst question, but she asked," Why where you in a forest?" I was quiet for a couple minutes, and then decided I could trust her- and told her the truth.

"I had ran away, I guess you could say," I told her," After that day at school with Kalori- I couldn't go back- so I ran, and never turned back."

"Oh," Haruhi said, nodding slightly- and then a small ding sounded, and I jumped slightly. Haruhi and Ryoji acted like nothing happened though, and Haruhi got up and walked into the kitchen. After a couple minutes she came back with two plates of food, and sat one down in front of me.

"Here," she said, smiling, and sat down, the other plate in front of her.

"Well- you to be good- I'll be back later," Ryoji said, standing up. He left us there, and I looked quizzically at Haruhi.

"He's going to work," she explained and I nodded once, and then turned to the food and blinked at it once, which Haruhi then said," Sorry if its not the fancy stuff your used to… Being a commoner has some non-pleasantries."

"No! Its quite alright actually," I said," I've always had a liking to commoner food- it drives Kalori nuts." Haruhi and I laughed, and continued on eating the tacos.

"There's no onions or mushrooms in this- right?"

"No- do you want some?"

"No- im fine- I detest them to the greatest degree."

"Ah." It was quiet for a while- as we ate, but questions kept nagging at me- and finally I had to know.

"Haruhi- can I ask you some things?"

"Sure."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"My dad came across you last night- so almost 24 hours," Haruhi answered, and I nodded; then I noticed that she looked at my bandaged wrist.

"You saw the pictures… didn't you?" I asked softly, and she looked up from her food, and looked me in the eyes.

"No," Haruhi said, shaking her head a couple times," Kyoya sempai quickly picked them all up and put them in his school bag- and then left." I sat there, not moving for a couple minutes.

"If you don't mind me asking- I saw your wrists- and they're both scratched…" Haruhi said," What happened?" I stared at the table for a couple minutes before I answered.

"When I was eight- my mother was murdered- right in front of me. Literally- she was holding me when they shot her. About a year after that, I had what the doctors called 'an episode'- where I scratched at my arms; scratched, clawed- anything. I drew a lot of blood, and was rushed to the hospital. There, I was given a medication that would keep me from doing any more bodily injury to myself. The truth is though, I haven't taken the medicine for the past six months- which is why I done this," I gestured to my wrist," I couldn't take it any more, and something in me snapped- and I began clawing at myself again."

"That's horrible- I'm sorry Yuuki-chan," Haruhi said, her eyes sad and emotion filled. I could tell she was telling the truth.

"It's not your fault- you have nothing to be sorry for," I told her," But I didn't want any one to find out about this- its my fight, and I didn't want anyone to know. Which is why I kept it a secret from everyone. But now Kyoya-kun knows…"

"You just called him Kyoya-kun…" Haruhi said, and I slightly reddened.

"So?" I asked, my head falling to try to hide my blush.

"You like Kyoya sempai- don't you Yuuki-chan?" Haruhi asked me, and after a minute, I nodded.

"Secret's safe with me- both of them," Haruhi said, and I looked up at her.

"Thank you- for everything Haruhi-chan," I said, and she smiled; then something came to mind, and I asked," Have you told anyone I was here?"

"Actually- not yet," Haruhi answered, and I breathed a sigh of relief," Aren't you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm sure that since you disappeared for a good two days after what happened with Kalori- Kyoya sempai is probably worried," Haruhi said," Plus… Tamaki sempai is worried about his new daughter." Both of us sweat dropped at that.

"I don't know that Kyoya's worried about me…"

"He is- he may not show it, but he cares about people more then any one realizes. It seems like each day at school- today and yesterday- he's looking for you, hoping you'll come to school…"

"Really?" I asked.

"That's what it seems like to me," Haruhi told me," Plus there's this look in his eyes, and when someone mentions you, he kind of gets protective and stiff." With this new information, I realized that Haruhi might be right. Maybe I've been misjudging Kyoya all this time- and maybe it was time to give him some slack.

"Alright- I'll come with you tomorrow to school," I told Haruhi," Is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

"Sure," Haruhi nodded.

-

That night, as I lay on the floor, a blanket curled up around me- the last image in my head before I fell asleep was Kyoya.


	9. games and fun

_Well, this chapter ends pretty good. although i cant say that for the next chapter. expect bad incident(s) in chapter 10 everyone- warning you all now._

_EDIT: I found a mistake, and had to change it, so, yeah- here is the fixed version_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran- just Yuuki, Kii, and Kalori_

* * *

I walked with Haruhi to school the next morning, after having thanked Ryoji for all he had done for me. As the school came into view, I stopped short; Haruhi looked back at me, and smiled comfortingly.

"It'll be alright Yuuki-chan," Haruhi said to me," I'm right here beside you." Taking a deep breath, I nodded, and we continued on. Sooner then what I would have liked- we arrived at the school, and began walking towards our class. I was secretly relieved that Haruhi was with me. She knew it too- so I didn't really have to say much. About ten feet from the classroom door, I froze and my feet wouldn't move any more.

"Yuuki-chan?" Haruhi asked, looking back at me. My head starting spinning; and I got really dizzy. I fell to the ground, holding my head; everything seemed to be spinning out of control. Haruhi knelt down beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yuuki-chan, are you feeling alright?" Haruhi asked me, and then another person appeared beside me. I felt a hand go to my forehead, and as soon as I felt the coolness of the hand, my hand grasped the other persons.

"She's burning up," I heard Kyoya's voice say- and realized it must be him.

"I'm fine…" I said, letting go of his hand, and standing up. Half was true; the spinning and dizziness was gone, but I could tell I had a fever.

"Yuuki-chan…" Haruhi said, and I knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Haruhi-san," I said," I'll take it easy." Walking into the classroom, I passed a couple of host-club fan girls; some looked at me distastefully- some looked at me with stars in their eyes, because I was close with Haruhi and Kyoya. I took my seat in the back of the class, beside one of the twins and closed my eyes.

"Please, let this day just get over with soon," I thought, silently begging.

I slowly walked up the steps towards the Third Music Room. The teacher had held me back to talk to me about something- and so I was alone at the moment.

"Yuu-chan!" I stopped and turned around; behind me Hunny was skipping towards me, with Mori right behind him.

"Yes Hunny-san?" I asked, as he came to be right beside me.

"We're all outside today!" he told me, smiling a huge smile. He took a hold of my hand and led me down the stairs. Mori followed us easily- his long legs barely giving any effort as he followed us shorter people.

"Why are you all outside?" I asked, as Hunny led me through the grounds.

"We decided to play today- instead of holding the Host Club," Hunny told me. I blinked in surprise; play instead of Host? We finally came to where the others were and Hunny let go of my hand.

"Okay- first game is hide and seek!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing up into the air dramatically.

"Hide… and… seek?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Yep- it's where-"Hikaru began.

"I know what it is… I used to play it when I was younger," I said, and then really softly," With my mom and sister." I didn't know anyone had heard me- but Kyoya had. His gaze slightly softened, but he hid it well.

"Kaoru- Hikaru- you're the seekers," Kyoya said, and they nodded; quickly, they turned and faced the tree; they began counting- and everyone began dispersing.

"Well- if you don't want to be found- you might want to start moving," Kyoya said, turning and walking away. I blinked, not knowing where to go. Then I remembered somewhere- and quickly ran after Kyoya. Grabbing his hand, I made him move faster then a run; he looked at me as we ran, and a soft smile lifted the corners of his lips. I led him to a secluded spot in the gardens, and we hid under an overly-large shrub.

"They wont find us here," I told him softly, laying flat on the ground, smiling.

"If you say so," Kyoya said, looking over at me. It was quiet for a couple minutes- and then I heard the twins start looking around. Then an idea came to me, and my face brightened.

"I know that look," Kyoya said, and I looked over at him, smiling brightly.

"I just got the most amazingly awesomely greatest idea ever," I said, and then hushed. After a couple minutes, Kaoru walked right past us- and didn't even notice us. Smiling over at Kyoya, he nodded, and we waited till it was safe.

"Just follow me," I told him; he looked at me curiously, but nodded nonetheless. After about three minutes, I saw everyone over at the tree- which was in plain view of where Kyoya and I were hiding. The twins had managed to find everyone but us. I saw Hikaru point one way, nod, and then the other way. Kyoya and I watched as Hikaru-with Tamaki and Haruhi and Kaoru with Mori and Hunny walked opposite ways- and Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi came this way. They stopped a couple feet away and looked around- and then continued on. After about a minute, I looked out- and then began slowly crawling out. I gestured for Kyoya to follow- and as soon as he was up- I grabbed his hand- and made him run with me again. Quickly, we arrived at the tree and caught our breath. Smiling at Kyoya, I leaned against the tree- and he straightened out his uniform, brushing off some dirt that was on it.

"Told you they'd never find us," I told Kyoya, and he nodded once.

"That you did," he said, and we waited for a couple minutes before everyone else

"What the- but…and…" Kaoru stuttered, as he, Hikaru and Tamaki looked dumbfounded.

"So- who's the next seeker?" I asked.

"Tamaki and Haruhi," the twins said in unison. I nodded, and got ready. As soon as they had their backs turned, everyone scattered. I waited for the twins, Mori and Hunny to take off first- and then took off running; I ran through a couple of places, and then came to my spot. When I got comfortable, I laid there- and to my surprise, Kyoya was already there.

"Thought you'd come back here," he told me, smiling slightly. I smiled back, and each time, we would hide in that spot- and get to the tree when it was vacant. That went on for a couple of rounds- and then we played a game called kick the can. I was kind of lost on this one- but they all explained the game to me. Then, after a while- we decided to call it quits.

"So- why'd you do this today?" I asked, as we walked towards everyone's waiting limo's.

"Just something we wanted to do- it's alright to have a little bit of fun every now and then, right?" Hunny asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at me.

"Yeah… I guess it is," I said, smiling softly.

"Would you like a ride home?" Kyoya asked.

"Um, no that alright," I said, declining," I'll walk." Kyoya nodded, and I watched as they all drove away. Haruhi began walking away; I gently gripped her arm, and she turned to me.

"Can I come with you, please?" I asked.

"Sure," Haruhi said, and so I walked with Haruhi back to her home. It wouldn't hurt to stay there for another day or so.


	10. please come home

_Not much to say... except next chapter things are going to get really serious- so, consider yourselves warned._

_Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran High School host Club- just the Uchiha family- mainly Yuuki._

* * *

Kii heard the phone ringing and answered it quickly.

"Hello, Uchiha residence…" she said, and listened," Oh Uchiha-san… Um, no… we haven't found her yet- but im sure that she'll turn up at some point… Yes sir… yes sir… Yes. Bye sir." Slowly, I hung up the phone and looked at the dishes I had been putting away. My hands slightly shook and I gripped the counter. These girls where like the sisters I never had… Izumi-san found me on the streets one day many years ago- and I've been working for the Uchiha's ever since… Looking up and to my left, out the window that looked out over the front of the property, I prayed that Yuuki-chan was safe and would come home soon.

-

The next day at school, I saw all the hosts in a small circle in front of my classroom. Haruhi and I walked up to them- and I saw them all stare at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked, as we stopped- just a few feet from them.

"Why are you and Haruhi walking together?" Hikaru asked. I looked over at Haruhi- who instantly came up with something.

"Her limo pulled up just as I arrived- so we walked this far together," Haruhi told him.

"Oh," Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny said in unison.

"Why are you all together this early?" I asked them- and it was Kyoya who answered.

"We were just talking about Tamaki's latest idiotic idea for the Host Club," Kyoya answered.

"Oh," I said, and then the bell rang, and everyone departed to their classrooms.

-

The Host club met after school that day- and I when I walked into the classroom I walked up to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-san? Can I borrow your cell phone real quick?" I asked.

"Sure," Haruhi said, and dished her phone out of her bag- after handing it to me, she walked into the changing room to change into her chosen outfit for this evening's Host activities. They were all dressing as some people from a place called Fruits Basket- what ever that was. My fingers dialed the familiar number and while I listened to it ringing- I stood at a window- looking out at the school grounds.

"_Hello- Uchiha residence."_ My voice seemed to freeze, and I couldn't speak. Before I realized it- I had hung up.

"You need to do this, you know." Turning around, I saw Kyoya already in his outfit. It seemed to really fit him- except the red hair… not really his color.

"Kii is really worried about you," Kyoya told me, walking up to me," With you not showing up at home for a couple days- and disappearing like that."

"How…-?"

"I have my resources- and no, Haruhi said nothing to me," Kyoya said, and then turned around and left me standing there. I saw him sit down at a table and open up his laptop. Sighing, I realized he was right, and opened the cell phone again. Dialing the number while taking a deep breath- I listened once again to the ringing.

"_Hello- Uchiha residence."_ The breath I had been holding flowed out and I found my voice after a couple seconds.

"_Hello? Is anyone there_?"

"Kii?"

"_Yuuki-chan! Oh my- where are you?! Where have you been?! Are you alright?! We've been worried sick about you! Your father is going sick with worry about you!"_

"He… is?" My voice was weak- but she could still hear me.

"_Yes, of course he is hunny,"_ Kii said_," We all are."_

"Not all of you," I scowled.

"_What do you me-_"Kii began, and then asked me," _your sister, im guessing_?"

"Yeah," I scowled darkly. I heard Kii sigh and could almost imagine her looking towards where my sister was- even if it was looking at walls- it was still almost the same.

"_Don't worry about her- just please, come home. Call your father- something,_" Kii pleaded with me.

"I will," I said softly, and felt a tear fall down my cheek. Quickly, I used the sleeve of my sweatshirt and wiped it away.

"_Are you alright Yuuki-chan_?"

"Yeah- I've been in good hands for the past two days- don't worry," I told her, and then heard the other Hosts goofing off- mainly Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well- I've got to go Kii… I'll see you later," I said.

"_Promise?_" Kii asked.

"Promise," I nodded, and then said," Bye."

"_Bye sweetie_." I flipped the cell phone shut and let out another deep breath. I gave the cell phone back to Haruhi- thanking her and then sat down at the table Kyoya was at.

"You know what boss?" Hikaru said, leaning on Tamaki.

"You consider her your daughter… maybe- since there's an extra costume back there… maybe Yuuki-san can wear it?..." Kaoru continued. Tamaki brightened.

"You're right! Mom can we?!" I looked- wide-eyed – at Kyoya.

"Sure," Kyoya said- and I hung my head. There was no way I wanted to do this- no way I was going to.

"Yuuki-chan… can you do this for me, please?" Haruhi asked, desperately.

"Curse you Haruhi-san," I muttered and walked off to the dressing room. I emerged a little bit later in some school uniform.

"Who the he- heck am I supposed to be?" I asked, looking at the outfit.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha." I looked around- and suddenly, a girl appeared before me.

"You- are Tohru Honda!" she exclaimed- and then realized something and began talking to herself," Wait… Tohru is later with Kyo-kun… not fair… why didn't I choose Tohru?" I stared at her, blinking a couple times, and then shrugged.

"What's the story behind Tohru?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh! She's basically the main girl in the story! She's fought over by Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma," – Kyoya looked up slightly from his laptop and Kaoru looked kind of stunned - ," But in the end, Tohru ends up with Kyo- and Yuki ends up with… Uo-chan… I do believe…" I blinked a couple times again, and then shook my head.

"I have no idea who any of these characters are," I told her, and she smiled.

"Doesn't matter, your in it- so deal with it," she told me," anyway- Kaoru is Yuki, Mori is Hatori, Hikaru is Hiro, Hunny is Momiji, Haruhi is Uo-chan, and Tamaki is Ayame." Again, I only blinked at her- but before I could ask another question, Tamaki whisked me away and sat me down in the small set they had.

"Let the Host Club," Tamaki said, sitting down while everyone gathered around him," Begin." Sighing, I guessed it was too late now to back out of this. Guess I just had to deal with it today…

"For Haruhi-san," I reminded myself.


	11. shootout

_Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran- just Kii, Yuuki, Kalori and Mr. Uchiha_

_----_

* * *

"Well- that wasn't that bad," Hikaru said, and Kaoru softly nodded. Kyoya and I had sat next to each other the whole time- with Kaoru on my other side. It had been quite amusing watching them fight. I saw Haruhi pick up her bag and head out the door.

"See yah tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye guys!" I exclaimed, and ran after her. I caught up to her fairly easily, and we walked together.

"So- have fun today?" Haruhi asked me.

"Yeah, kind of," I nodded, smiling slightly, and softly biting my bottom lip; I admitted to her," I kind of really liked it when Kyoya fought over me… Even if it was pretend and all… it was still..- would u call it, romantic?" Haruhi looked over at me with that soft smile on her lips and I couldn't help but smile back. We walked all the way to Haruhi's apartment, and I waved goodbye. Taking a deep breath, I started on my way to my house. A little ways down the street, a limo pulled up- and the window rolled down.

"Ky… Kyoya-san," I said, slightly surprised. His house was the opposite way- why was he coming this way?

"Would you like a ride home Yuuki-san?" he asked me, nonchalantly.

"Uh… sure… Thank you Kyoya-san," I replied, smiling softly. The window rolled up and the door opened. I climbed in, and sat down on the seat.

"You seem surprised," Kyoya noted, and I slightly shrugged.

"The insides of our limo's are completely different," I told him- it was supposed to be a lie- but it was actually the truth; though it wasn't why I was surprised. It was rather quiet on the drive to my home- but every now and then, I would look over at Kyoya out of the corner of my eyes, and see him looking at me. When he saw I was looking at him- he would look away. A few moments later, we arrived at my place.

"Thank you for the ride Kyoya-san," I told him, as I opened the door.

"Don't mention it," Kyoya told me, smiling slightly. I got out of the limo, and as I shut the door, I heard the front door of the house open.

"Yuuki!" Turning around as the limo left, Kii engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Oh thank heavens," Kii said, and then took me by my arm and led me up the stairs.

"I just got off the phone with your father about an hour ago- he told me to tell you that as soon as you got home to call him," Kii said, as we walked inside. She took my schoolbag and another maid took it up to my room.

"Alright… Um Kii?" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could fix me something to eat real quick? I'm kind of really hungry…"

"Of course! It'll be ready by the time you get off the phone with your father," Kii promised, and disappeared off to the kitchen.

"Now or never," I whispered and walked up the stairs to my room. Going into my room- I saw the place was a mess- and cursed out loud.

"Damn it Kalori! Stay the hell out of my room!" I yelled towards the wall that separated us. I didn't know if she was home or not- but I didn't care. If she was then I know she heard me. Stomping over to my bed, I picked up the phone and dialed my father's main number.

"_Hello- Uchiha and Associates. How may I help you_?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hi- this is Uchiha, Yuuki- I'd like to talk to my dad if he's not busy please," I said.

"_Confirmation number_?" Opening the drawer beside my bed, I pulled out the notebook and opened to the first page.

"Star-69303817," I answered.

"_One moment please_." I waited no more then ten seconds- and then I heard someone on the other line.

"_Yuuki?!"_

"Dad… I'm sorry if I scared you- I really am," I told him right off the bat.

"_Oh thank goodness your alright- where have you been_?"

"I stayed at a friends house for a little while. I had to have some time away from here- to cool off and everything," I told him. Most was the truth; with what Kalori had done- it made me want to punch her in the face until I rearranged it- and usually im not a violent person.

"_Ah. A friend huh? Who might this be_?" My father asked.

"Her name is Fujioka, Haruhi-san."

"_Fujioka, Haruhi-san… hmm, alright. Well- please, promise me you'll never do this again- at least without telling someone_?"

"Promise."

"_Alright- well, I have a meeting in a few moments, so I'll talk to you later. Love you_."

"Love you too dad." The line went dead and I put the phone down. Placing the notebook back in the drawer and closing it- I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen.

-

The next morning, I let the limo take me to school and arrived earlier then if I had walked. As I began walking towards the school building, I felt as though something wasn't right. A shiver ran down my spine- and I turned around, seeing if anyone was behind me. No one was. Passing it off as a sign of the chills- I continued walking to my first class.

"Yuu-chan!" A short blonde grabbed my arm and walked with me. Behind us walked Mori, always the quiet guardian. I always felt safe around him and Kyoya for some reason- I didn't quite know why.

"How are you this morning Hunny-san?" I asked him, smiling.

"Wonderful! You Yuu-chan?"

"Never better," I answered, and he smiled up at me. As we approached the Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins- gun shots rang out, and Mori quickly acted- pulling me out of direct sight and into the nearest classroom. Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins were here as well- and Hunny right beside Mori and myself. Kyoya had his laptop out and his phone at his ear; I watched him, and found myself dumbfounded yet amazed and confused at the same time. Shaking my head, I looked around and became scared.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked.

"She hasn't arrived yet," Hikaru told me and I nodded, relieved. Several minutes passed- and the gun shooting had stopped. We waited a few cautionary moments- and then Mori got up and took a look out. I watched in worry as he stepped out of the classroom and took a few steps in each direction. Nothing happened.

"Looks like it's safe," Hunny said, as Mori came back in the room.

"Ah."

"Who do you think they were trying to hit?"

"I don't-" Tamaki began.

"Yuuki-san," Kyoya said, and was by my side instantly. Everyone looked over at me and saw me clutching my leg. Blood covered my hands and my leg was shaking uncontrollably- as well as the rest of my body. The fear in my eyes was easily readable to Kyoya- and he understood.

"He was after you- wasn't he?"

"I- I… don't know… maybe," I answered, trying to keep the tears back. Flashbacks began and I couldn't take it no more. I screamed and hid my head in my arms- shaking my head, trying to get the images to stop playing.

"Yuuki-san," Kyoya said, grabbing my arms and trying to get me to stop. I kept shaking my head- my eyes squeezed shut.

"No, no, no, no," I kept whispering.

"Yuuki-chan- stop. It's alright," Kyoya told me; my head stopped instantly, and my eyes opened. I saw him- there beside me- understandment in his eyes- and I nodded once with a distant look in my eyes.

"Mori-sempai- stay with her please. I need to make a call," Kyoya said, and Mori nodded, sitting right beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he allowed me; he knew I must need someone to lean on right now. Across the classroom I saw Kyoya on his cell phone- talking rapidly. He had a line across his forehead, like he was being argued with.

"Tamaki-sempai… what happened?" Looking sideways at the door- we saw Haruhi standing there. She looked around and then her eyes landed on me.

"Yuuki-chan!" she exclaimed and ran over to me.

"Someone has a price on their heads most likely – someone just gunned the spot we were all standing in. No were else was hit," Kaoru said, as he and Hikaru walked back into the classroom. I stared straight ahead- could it have really been him? After all this time? Why now? Why me?

"Ambulance is on the way," Kyoya said, as he appeared beside Haruhi. I could see frustration in his eyes- and I realized that something was bothering him.

-

Hours later, I sat in a hospital bed at Ootori's hospital- courtesy of Kyoya. I looked around the room, trying to engulf myself in something- to get my mind off of what was going on. I heard the soft clearing of the throat and looked up. Kyoya was standing at the door, and I smiled weakly. After shutting the door, he came in and sat down next to my bed; the look in his eyes told me something was up- and I had a bad feeling he was going to ask.

"What aren't you telling me Yuuki-san?" he asked me, and I swallowed a lump in my throat; that was the question I had hoped to ignore- he continued," Please don't say nothing- because I know something is up. That look in your eyes back at the school… What is it? Please tell me- I can help you… I want to help you." My mouth partially opened in surprise and we stared at each other for a couple moments. Finally- I decided it was best to tell him myself- rather then him find out later.

"Well- it's kind of a long story…" I told him.

"I have time," he replied- and so I began.

----------

_Mwahahahaha - you all have to wait till next chappie to find out her story and why a gunman appeared_

_-dodges things tossed at her-_

_its not that bad- its suspenseful!_

_-dodges everything again, except a wrench-_

_-mutters- darn u penna-hime x.x_

_XD srry... kinda hyped up on 7up ^_^,_

_anyway- please review!!_


	12. Flashback

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. This is mainly Yuuki telling Kyoya what has gone on since they last saw eachother when they were younger- or, in other words- the Flashback chapter. hope you enjoy!

Warning: this chapter contains the following: young kid fluff, murder, family-falling-outs and a scene of self-bodily injury.

Disclaimer: i dont own Ouran, but i do own Iruka Uchiha, Yuuki Uchiha, Kalori Uchiha, Uzumi Uchiha and Kii.

Thank you to the following for reviewing: LookOutShe'sGotAPen, Kumishima, KageNoNeko, Immaturechild, 030artastic, chocolatemud, earthstar695, and hermonine

--

"_Mommy."_

"_Yes Kalori?"_

"_Why won't Daddy play with us?" Yuuki asked; Uzumi smiled at her daughters._

"_He's planning a party tonight- so he's really busy," Uzumi told them,"But- I'll play with you- and even Kii will." Kii- who had just been passing on her way to do a chore- stopped and smiled at the young sisters._

"_Really?" Kalori asked._

"_Yep," Uzumi nodded._

"_Yay!" Yuuki exclaimed._

"_Hide and seek!" Kalori smiled, and Kii smiled back at her. _

"_Alright- you two go and hide, we'll count and then come and find you," Uzumi smiled. Quickly, Kalori and Yuuki took off, as Izumi turned her back and began counting. _

"_Thank you for allowing me to join you- Uzumi-san," Kii told her._

"_It's not a problem Kii-chan," Uzumi replied," You're like family to us." Kii smiled, and then they resumed counting. After a count of fifty, Kii and Uzumi went and tried to find the girls. _

_-_

_Kalori and Yuuki lay under one of the tables in the room, and watched from underneath the long table-skit as their mother and Kii walked past. Once the footstep echoes disappeared in the distance, Kalori and Yuuki slid out from under the table, smiling. They ran, hand in hand to the table their mother had been sitting at moments ago. About five minutes later, when Uzumi and Kii came back into the room, Kalori and Yuuki burst out in laughter._

"_They tricked us," Kii laughed; Uzumi laughed as well, and then smiled at her husband as he came into the room._

"_Kii- I need my suit to be picked up for the party," he said._

"_Right away Iruka-san," Kii bowed, and walked away to get that done for him; to his wife and daughters he asked," What's all the laughter about?"_

"_The girls, Kii and myself just played hide-and-seek; they tricked Kii and myself- like they usually do," Uzumi responded._

"_That's my girls," Iruka smiled, bringing the two of them into a hug._

_-_

_That night- the party was a hit. Major families were there, some Kalori and Yuuki knew- most though, they had only heard of, or hadn't heard of at all._

"_Look Yuu!" Kalori smiled, gesturing towards the door._

"_Kyo-san!" Yuuki exclaimed, and ran over to the door. Yoshio Uchiha, his three sons and his one daughter were walking into the ball room._

"_Hi Kyoya-san," Kalori and Yuuki greeted in unison._

"_Yuuki-san, Kalori-san," Kyoya nodded._

"_Aw, look at that- Kyoya's got not one, but two girlfriends!" one of his older brothers exclaimed, and then both of the brothers laughed. His sister elbowed them both in the ribs, but smiled at Kyoya- who rolled his eyes. Kalori and Yuuki snickered, and then smiled at their father, who came up to the group._

"_Welcome- I'm glad you could make it Yoshio-san," Iruka greeted._

"_Thank you for the invite Iruka-san," Yoshio nodded._

"_Come on- let's go get something to drink," Yuuki smiled, talking one of Kyoya's hands and leading him away; Kalori followed along beside them, smiling at the guests they passed. _

_-_

"_I can't believe he done that!" Iruka yelled, pacing back and forth in his office. Uzumi didn't know what to do, and let her husband calm down on his own accord. Kalori and Yuuki peered in from the crease at the door, watching silently._

"_I was nice enough to send that man an invite to MY party- and he comes and embarrasses me in front of every other family here! The nerve of Ootori." Iruka ranted, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Uzumi didn't know what to say- didn't know if there was much that she could say. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her daughters at the door and smiled apologetically to them. When they saw their mother look over at them, they quickly ran off, and joined the party. A lot of talk had began when their father had left- after Yoshio had publically embarrassed Iruka, he still walked out of the room with a smile on his face for his other guests. _

"_I can't believe Kyo-kun's father done that to daddy," Yuuki said sadly, sitting on one of the chairs._

"_Me neither. I wonder why he said those things," Kalori continued, sitting down in the chair next to Yuuki._

"_We may never know," Yuuki replied._

"_At least mommy is there- she always knows what daddy needs," Kalori told her sister, who nodded._

"_Yeah- as long as mommy is around- we'll be alright," Yuuki said, and Kalori nodded. A young boy came over and held out his hand to Kalori._

"_Dance with me?" he asked her._

"_Okay!" Kalori smiled, and walked onto the dance floor with him._

_-_

_Yuuki skipped around on the dance floor smiling, watching everyone else dance. All the tack had subsided, and now everyone was having a good time again._

"_Ouch," Yuuki cried, stumbling on the floor, and falling. Instantly, her mother was there._

"_Are you alright Yuuki?"_

"_No," Yuuki whimpered," My ankle feels like its on fire." Her mother softly touched the ankle in question, and Yuuki cried out in pain._

"_Oh- I think it's sprained," Uzumi said, and picked up her daughter," Come on- Let's go wrap it up." Kalori came running across the room._

"_Mommy- is Yuuki alright?"_

"_She should be- just a sprained ankle," Uzumi said, reassuring Kalori," Go dance with your friend."_

"_Alright," Kalori nodded, and headed back to the boy she had been dancing with. Uzumi picked up Yuuki and began carrying her up the steps. Yuuki looked out the window as her mother carried her up the steps and saw a guy out the window. Curiously, she studied the guy, watching him. He looked like he was aiming something, but Yuuki didn't know exactly what. A red dot appeared on Uzumi's head and Yuuki looked at it curiously- then back out the window. Suddenly, loud shots sounded through the ball room._

"_Everyone down!" the security guards yelled- and everyone fell to the floor. The shots stopped after a couple minutes. Then the guards came back._

"_Alright- we've secured the area- its clear."_

"_Mommy?" Yuuki said softly, looking at her mom," Mommy?" But her mother didn't respond. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, like she was deep in thought. Yuuki got up and tried walking down the steps to get her father, but her ankle gave- and she fell down the steps._

"_Yuuki!" Iruka exclaimed, and was instantly at his youngest daughters side, "Are you alright?"_

"_I don't… know…" Yuuki cried, clutching her ankle," But.. Mommy isn't… answering me…" Iruka's head quickly spun to where his wife was laying on the stairs and he ran to her side._

"_Uzumi… Uzumi!" he exclaimed, and turned her over," Uzumi… NO!" He clutched his wife, and cried softly to himself. Kalori was beside her sister, but when she heard her father cry out like that, she backed away from her sister and ran up the stairs to her parents._

"_No- stay back Kalori- You shouldn't see this," Iruka said, trying to keep his voice steady._

"_Daddy… is mommy going to be alright?" Kalori asked. It took Iruka a couple minutes to answer._

"_No… I'm sorry Kalori… Mommy's not going to be alright." Kii stayed at Yuuki's side, and allowed the eight year old girl to cry, holding her close. Kalori looked down the stairs at her sister, an un-readable look in the young girls eyes._

_-_

"_Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Iruka asked the doctor._

"_She should be. If she starts acting out of character though- or does any bodily harm to herself or to anyone else- come see me immediately- or call me." Iruka nodded and the doctor left. Kalori stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the couch where Yuuki lay, her head on Kii's lap. Yuuki looked up at her sister and saw that deathly look in her sisters eyes- but didn't understand._

"_Kii- can I speak with you?" Iruka asked._

"_Of course Iruka-san," Kii nodded," Yuuki-chan, why don't you go play with Kalori-chan?" Yuuki nodded, and then walked up the steps to her sister. Kalori watched as Iruka and Kii walked out of the main room and into the kitchen. All was quiet, except for the faint clicking of the clock._

"_Wanna play?" Yuuki asked; Kalori didn't answer, so Yuuki asked again," Lori? Wanna pl-"_

"_I heard you the first time!" Kalori exclaimed, causing Yuuki to jump. Her sister had never spoke to her like that before, and it slightly scared her._

"_Something wrong Lori?" Yuuki asked._

"_Something wrong?!" Kalori exclaimed," Of course something is wrong! Mom's dead! All because you had to skip around like a complete idiot last night!" Yuuki's eyes snapped wide open as Kalori continued yelling at her._

"_If it wasn't for you- she'd probably still be alive! It's all your fault! Everything is ALL-YOUR-FAULT!" Kalori yelled and ran off towards her room; she slammed her door behind her, leaving Yuuki standing there, alone. Her eyes were still wide open, as Kalori's words sunk in._

"_All my fault…" Yuuki thought, and tears ran down her face, her chin wobbling. Sitting down on the stairs, she leaned her head against the wooden stair railing and stared at nothing in particular. Was it really all her fault?_

_-_

_Yuuki sat in the kitchen a few years later, alone. Her father was away on business, Kii was doing laundry and Kalori was outside with her friends- who until recently had also been Yuuki's friends. A single tear ran down Yuuki's face, as she remembered her mom sitting in the same chair she was now. _

"_Exactly two years ago… she… she was no longer in our lives…" Yuuki thought. Then she remembered seeing that guy out the window… What if he had actually been aiming for Yuuki? What if Uzumi hadn't been meant to get murdered- what if that had been meant for Yuuki? When that thought crossed her mind, her eyes widened, and she looked around the room wildly. Her eyes landed on the knives on the counter across the room; quickly, Yuuki jumped up and raced to them. Her hand fumbled, and she knocked over the knives in her haste. Bending down on the floor, she snatched one of the knives and held it at an angle on her wrist. With quick swipes, she cut her wrist about five times, her eyes wide open- watching. Tears streamed from her eyes and she was about to do more damage before Kii came into the room and saw her. She dropped the laundry basket, and rushed to Yuuki's side, quickly grabbing the knife out of Yuuki's hand. Using the apron around her, Kii tied it across Yuuki's wrist. Looking up at the doorway, Kii saw Kalori standing there, her eyes wide as she looked at Yuuki. Kii looked over at Yuuki and saw a distant look in her eyes. _

_-_

"_I halfway expected this- but actually sooner then now," the doctor said, as he bandaged Yuuki's wrist. He had just gotten done taking a few pictures for reference incase Yuuki done any more damage to herself. _

"_What do you mean?" Iruka asked._

"_Well- the girl was young when her mother was killed, and she was in her mothers arms when it happened- makes the tragedy even worse."_

"_Oh."_

"_Just keep a close eye on her- she should be fine, all she needs is some time to coop with it." Iruka nodded and then he and Yuuki went home. _

_-_

I looked up at Kyoya when I finished telling him. He hadn't said a word; I expected to find him writing or typing something- but he was just listening to every word I said.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widened when I heard those words come out of his mouth. In all my life, I never thought I would hear him utter those words- but here, he just had.

"Why are you sorry- you have nothing to be sorry about," I told him.

"I don't know… I feel like, for some reason, I felt like I had to say it." I looked at him, not really knowing what to say. He stood up suddenly, and took a step forward.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He looked back at me, a look in his eyes I couldn't quite understand.

"I'm going to figure out who done that to you, and to Uzumi-san," he said.

"I- I don't understand."

"Because he sent that gunman after your mother, and you witnessed that- it made you hurt yourself," Kyoya told me, and then continued on his way towards the door, where he stopped.

"Besides- ever stop to think that the same guy who ordered that hit- also ordered the hit at the school?" With that, he walked out of the room, leaving me there with my thoughts.


	13. the painting

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!  
This was supposed to be a Christmas present for you guys...for sticking around... but i forgot about it until i began working on something else -Sweatdrop

SO, this is now a New Years present! -smiles a huge smile

ENJOY!

I completely came up with all the people/names in this as far as Kyoya's list goes- well, the Ootori family isnt my idea, but the reason WHY the name is on the list is my idea  
I also came up with the story Yuuki tells later on in the chapter. I had fun writing it, very interesting, I Think

Thank you to the following for reviewing the previous chapter: LookOutShe'sGotAPen, KageNoNeko, Spirit-of-the-Rain, and XxXKyokoXxXOotoriXxX

Speaking of which - Spirit-of-the-Rain : Thank you -smiles - at the time i wrote that chapter, i hadnt read the Manga, so i didnt know about the ou/machi thing with Yuki ( anime called Fruits Basket for those not in the know) and had read a fanfic with Ou Yuki together...so i kinda got confused and went with that - Thank you though -smiles again -

Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran High School Host Club, but I DO own Yuuki...and Kalori...and Kii

* * *

Kyoya sat at the table in his room, trying to rationally think of what to do first.

"_I need to look at this completely rationally... with no emotional ties... What first?.._" Kyoya thought, but after minutes of sitting there, coming up with nothing, he got frustrated; he stood up quickly, grabbing a vase on the stand next to the couch and threw it as hard as he could at one of the walls in his room. Running his hands through his hair slowly, he tried to calm down- but when he though of Yuuki- what she's been through, where she is now- he couldnt calm down.

"I normally dont act like this... What is with me?" Kyoya exclaimed.

"You know why your acting like this." Kyoya spun and looked at the doorway; his sister stood there.

"Dont ask me what I mean- you know full well," she said, smiling," You know what must be done- I know you do. Just, take a deep breath and let it come to you- dont force it." With that, she turned and walked out of his room, shutting the door softly behind her.

"_Take a deep breath and let it come to you._" Kyoya looked back at the table, and quickly sat down, ruffling through all the papers and pictures. Picking up a list, he read it all the way through.

"Any of these families could have hired a hit-man... but which families would hold a grudge this long..." He began crossing out names, and writing the remaining ones down on another piece of paper.

"7 families still have some hatred or reason to hate Uchiha-san..." Kyoya said to himself, then began working that list down.

"One: Takahashi. Uchiha-san turned down an offer to do business together, and soon after, the Takahashi family business lost a lot of money."

"Two: Niigata. Uchiha-san denied a trade deal."

"Three: Fukushima. Uchiha-san and Fukushima-san are both in the same area of business and are constantly taking each others clients."

"Four: Hokkaido. Uchiha-san bought Hokkaido-san's business."

"Five: Ootori. Uchiha and Ootori have been enemies since highschool."

"Six: Hyogo. Uchiha-san's daughter, Kalori was once engaged to Hyogo-san's son- but then they broke up, and Hyogo-san blames Uchiha family."

"Seven: Kumamoto. Uchiha-san and Kumamoto were best friends in highschool- but Uchiha turned down an offer to become partner. Soon after- the Kumamoto family lost everything." Looking at his list, Kyoya crossed off three of the seven.

"Compared to the others, it cant be Fukushima, Hokkaido or Niigata... that leaves Takahashi, Ootori, Hyogo and Kumamoto... I cant believe I actually think my father could do this... but who knows... I cant be biased." Kyoya grabbed the list and his laptop- then headed out the door and to the limo.

"Our hospital," he told the driver as he climbed in the back.

"Right away."

00o0o0o0o

I sat in the bed, staring at the wall. I'd been staring at the same poster for about two hours now. The occasional nurse would pass by, sometimes come in and check the monitors, but other than that. Nothing.

"Ugh," I moaned, resting my head back on the pillow,"When can I leave?"

"So anxious to leave?" My head snapped up and I saw Kyoya at the door with his laptop.

"I dont like hospitals..." I said, looking away from him.

"Understandable." With that, he disappeared, and a few minutes later he returned with a nurse.

"I'll check everything- and if its all good, I'll get your release papers."

"Thank you," I told her, and sure enough, everything was fine. Kyoya sat down in the chair and I watched him.

"Your welcome," he said without looking up from his typing. I bit my tounge, keeping myself from a witty come-back like "Who said I was gonna to thank you?"- I was glad he knew me well enough to know that I was thinking of saying "Thank you." It was quiet, except for Kyoya's typing- the ticking of the clock- and the occasional voice from outside the room. Finally, the nurse came back into the room, and I was excited.

"_I'm finally able to leave..._"

"I'll just need your parent or guardian to sign this, then you'll be on your way," she smiled at me, and I dead-panned.

"Oh.. I-"

"I'll go get her," Kyoya said, standing up. He left the room, and a few minutes later, came back in- with Kii behind him. Kii and the nurse exchanged some words, and Kii then signed the papers. After the nurse left, Kii came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Yuuki-san," Kyoya told me, then politely nodded to Kii, and left, shutting the door behind him.

"I brought you a change of clothes- I didnt know what to pick... so I just grabbed something- I hope its okay," Kii said, unsure.

"It's alright- right now, I dont really care about fashion or what I wear..." I replied, and thought, "_I care more about who it was that sent a hit-man...twice..._"

0o0o0o0o0o

School was a disaster- everyone staring at me. Occasionally, someone would ask if I was alright- but most of the time, they all glared at me.

"I could swear someone's tried to trip me more than once..." I thought on my way to the limo out front- but then heard a slight shriek.

"Uchiha-San, look-!" Before I could register it, I felt someone in front of me, and the sound of something shattering above me. Pieces of hardened clay, and dirt fell all around me- some landing on me- but I was left un-hurt. Looking up, I saw Mori sempai standing there.

"Are you alright?" He asked me; I nodded slowly, slightly shocked. I hadnt really heard him speak- and I didnt know how I should feel, that he now spoke to me.

"Nice save, Takashi," Hunny said, skipping up to us.

"Ah," Mori said, looking down at his cousin.

"Come with us," Hunny said, taking my hand, and leading me away. I followed, un-questionably. I trusted everyone in the Host Club- and it was unusual.

"Ever since mom was killed- I haven't trusted anyone so much... but I trust this group of 6 boys, and 1 girl- with my life... I didnt think it was possible for me... but I have..." I thought, as Hunny smiled back at me, a limo pulling up in front of us. Climbing in behind Hunny, I sat in the middle of him and Mori.

"So... where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see!" Hunny smiled; I couldnt help but smile back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I followed along behind Hunny, with Mori walking behind us- probably protecting me more than Hunny.

"Hunny can take of himself... yet Mori still follows him loyally..." I noticed, and smiled softly. We walked into the house, and I was soon swamped by Tamaki and the twins. Kyoya sat at the couch, typing away.

"He's busy with something important..." I thought, noticing his furrowed brow and the intensity in his eyes. Looking past the welcoming party- I saw Haruhi standing near a wall, looking at a picture. Walking towards her- I joined her, much to the dismay of Tamaki, who began shouting something about "mother" and "father" and "daughters ignoring". I didnt pay attention to it all.

"Classical," I said, as I came up to her. She looked back at me, and then to the painting.

"How can you tell so easily?" she asked.

"We used to have the same one... before my mom died," I said; I didnt notice the room quieted, even Kyoya stopped typing; I continued," Every morning, Kalori and I would walk past it, and stop to look at it. Mom would find us standing there, and every time, she would sit down in front of the painting and tell us the story behind the painting."

"What's the story?" Haruhi asked me.

"The woman you see in the sky, had a choice to make. She could stand up for what she believed in, which was considered a sin in her time, and she would die by the hands of the council- or she could hand her soul over to the council, thus living the life she always scoffed at. As the years passed, the son of the chairman fell in love with her- even though his father forbid him to, and they would secretly meet up every month. After a year of seeing each other- she had his child, a son. The Chairman found out, and had his own son arrested, and told the guards that if they found her or the baby, to kill both. She took the baby, and ran- all the way to the sacred alter. Praying for help, she was soon visited by the goddess- who gave her a choice. She and her baby could both die- or she could sacrifice herself, for a lifetime of protection over her baby and lover. Without a seconds thought, she sacrificed herself. The guards found them in the alter room, and killed the woman in cold blood- but when they tried to harm the baby, guard by guard, would die. The last guard left, decided he valued his life, and instead, picked up the baby- taking it to the Chairman. After telling the Chairman of what had happened- he realized that the goddess must be watching over the baby, and released his son. Ordering the remaining guard to kill his son, he witnessed that not only was the baby protected, but so was his own son. In the end, he allowed his son and the baby to live- but they could only live by the sea- where every year, there was a hurricane. But every year, the woman would watch over her lover and child from the sky above the cabin where they lived- and she would protect them from any harm. They lived their lives, and the baby would soon have his own family, and she would protect them for generations and generations- until her own power to protect her family wore out, and she disappated into the wind to rest in peace with her lover and son."

"Its a lovely story," Haruhi said, after I was done, and I nodded- then noticed the quiet, and smiled slightly.

"So- why exactly are we here?" I asked no one in particular.

"Just for some family time!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Are we gonna play some games?" I asked, turning around.

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed again.

0o0o

Kyoya's POV

0o0

I watched as Tamaki, the twins, Hunny and Yuuki all tried to figure out a game to play.

"_Looks like I was right in bringing Yuuki-san here... I haven't seen her unconsciously smile like that since she began school...__.I just need to figure out who would want to hurt her- to keep that smile on her face, full time..._"


	14. true feelings

Forgive me! -for not uploading barely anything...for... a while -sweatdrop-  
I've been terribly busy- and I just finished this one now- but I will upload more... as soon as i can. I've got a slight contract with LookOutShesGotAPen and Leafheart9`-` - When they upload one fanfic (between the both them) i'll upload 2. If they combine-effort upload 2, i'll do 4. 3-6. 4-8, and so on, so on.  
Leaf uploaded about 3 chapters i think- 2 or 3. So i owe an upload of 4-6. This is one! So yeah... i still got some to go -sweatdrop-

Thank you too the following who reviewed!  
LookOutShesGotAPen, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, KageNoNeko, La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated

La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated: thanks! And I made that story up, actually- I didnt know any other stories that exist, and I just let my imagination run wild in a way... so yeah -shrug-

KageNoNeko: Yes, it will be interesting to see if Kyoya's father had something to do with the shooting, eh?

DISCLAIMERS:  
I dont own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Yuuki... her sister... Kii... Yuuki's father... thats about it.  
OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori

* * *

Yuuki woke up the next morning- and began panicking slightly. The view in front of her was not her usual room. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears so loud- she didnt hear the door open- but when a soft hand landed on her upper arm- she freaked, and screamed.

"Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" Haruhi asked her, flustered- but not to flustered. Yuuki began taking deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"I-I'm fine," Yuuki finally managed," Thanks."

"Kyoya-sempai told me to come wake you- but to be careful," Haruhi said, standing up," He said this- that- might happen." She was talking about the scream- Yuuki knew.

"Oh, okay. Thanks- I'll be down in a minute," Yuuki replied, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She heard Haruhi walk out, closing the door behind her- and as soon as the door was shut, Yuuki shook her head, trying to clear it.

"_The nightmares dont cease- yet last nights..._" Yuuki thought, trying to decipher everything she remembered," _A darkened guy saved me... he held me close... When everything was going to crap- he was the one person I could count on to always be there... no matter what... Who was he_? _Never before has he appeared... except for each night at the hospital- those have been the only time he's shown up! Normally- the bad guy always gets to me... manages to kill me... But when this guy shows up- he manages to save me... keep the bad guys away...Is this guy for real?... or is he just a figment of my imagination? Of what I hope to find..."_

0o0o0o0o

Yuuki finally walked towards the door, twenty minutes after Haruhi had left. The bed she had slept in the previous night was made, and nothing was out of place from when she had first walked into the room. Closing the door behind her, she made her way down the steps- and saw that the room below the stairs was completely empty; all except, as she listened closely, she heard the soft 'click,click,click,click' of a keyboard.

"_Kyoya_." Yuuki thought, coming up behind the only chair that was faced away from the stairs. He heard her footsteps and quickly saved- then closed the document- just before she peered over his shoulder.

"Everyone headed on ahead of us- but I stayed behind. Since you need a ride and all." Kyoya stood up and put his laptop in its case.

"A ride.. to wear- exactly?" Yuuki asked, suspicious.

"You dont think I'd do something to put you in danger, do you?" Kyoya asked her, turning to face her- the usual, blank look was in his eyes, but a soft, fake smile played at his lips.

"That's not what I meant-"

"It was evident in your tone." They stared at each other for a few minutes, the clock on the wall ticking; finally, out of irritance, Yuuki looked away, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The silence grew, until Yuuki finally got annoyed and turned back towards Kyoya- who she was surprised to find a few inches in front of her. A soft gasp of surprise left her, and she stared up into his onyx eyes.

"You've changed... you know... since you've joined Ouran Academy. Before... you acted tough... you kept your distance, emotionally. Now- you've let Haruhi see you in a weakened state, with no hesitation. You've smiled more here recently... you've even allowed yourself to be in an unfamiliar house, alone with me," Kyoya said.

"So.." Yuuki said, peeling her gaze away from his.

"So," Kyoya continued, raising his hand slowly to her chin, and softly turning her attention back to him," You're slowly- very slowly- becoming the Yuuki I knew all those years ago. I'm glad." Yuuki's eyes widened slightly- to hear him express some of his feelings like that... It was unusual for him to do so- she knew that, after knowing him for the amount of time she had. A horn sounded outside, and Yuuki jumped.

"Let's go. Dont want to keep the others waiting for longer than they need to." Kyoya grabbed his laptop, small duffle bag and headed out the front door, leaving Yuuki alone in the house. Looking around, Yuuki began to slightly panic- being left alone in an unfamiliar house if what truly scared her. Quickly, she ran outside, blindly- anything to get out of the house. In her haste, she tripped on the stairs, and fell down the ten steps, coming to a thudding stop at the bottom. She forgot all about Kyoya being there, and thought back to when she was at her house, all she had was Kii to care about her- but suddenly, a different silhouette was leaning beside her.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Aren't you worried about getting your cloths dirty, leaning on the ground like that?" she asked him, looking away from him. She was embarressed by her fall- and embarressed at how her heart jumped when she saw it was him, worrying over her- and not Kii. Wordlessly, Kyoya stood up- and stared at her form, sitting on the ground, looking away from him. Sighing, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and held out an elegant hand.

"Are you coming or what? You dont want to keep everyone waiting, do you... Yuuki-chan?" Yuuki's head spun up and around, as she gawked up at Kyoya, who stood there- his arm extended towards her, with a smile on his face. Wordlessly, slightly in a daze, Yuuki placed her hand in his and he helped her up. She looked at his hand, which still held onto her hand, even though she was standing. Somehow- it made her feel complete; complete and safe- like nothing could ever happen to her. Kyoya let go of her hand and steered her towards the open door of the limo.

0o0o0o0o

Yuuki watched out the window, quietly. She didnt really know what to say. It was all a blur, what had happened back at the house, between Kyoya and her.

"So..." she finally managed to say, and turned to Kyoya," where exactly are we going?"

"Tamaki overheard Haruhi saying something about a festival- so he wants us all to go," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. Yuuki looked down at her current choice of cloths, and groaned.

"I should change-"

"You look fine. Its a commoner festival remember? What you have one is fine," Kyoya told her, not even looking over at her. Yuuki dead-panned, and turned back to the window.

"_But i like dressing up_," she thought, and blushed as she thought," _Especially if Kyoya is involved in the activity I dress up for._" Yuuki rested her head against the window, and her eyes began flickering, closing and opening- until she finally fell asleep. Kyoya noticed the silence- and looked over at her; he shook his head when he saw she was asleep. He sighed, and leaned over and pulled her softly away from the window. He'd never hear the end of it if she woke up and her head hurt. He laid her down on the seat, and rested her head on his lap. Kyoya watched her, without realizing he was, and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What is this feeling im feeling?" He thought, as he watched her sleep. All the toughness she portrayed- she looked completely defenseless, and innocent, laying there. Shaking his head, Kyoya looked out the window, trying to clear his head of the thoughts coursing through his mind.

0o0o0o0o

Before long, they reached the festival grounds, and Kyoya saw Tamaki as he looked out the window.

"I'd better wake her up," Kyoya thought, looking down at Yuuki. He placed a hand on her shoulder and softly called to her.

"Yuuki-san," he whispered- in return, she grumbled. He frowned, but couldnt help a soft smile.

"Yuuki-san, wake up," he whispered again, shaking her once more, a little harder. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. Then she realized where she was, and sat up quickly- her face turning a dark red.

"We've arrived at the festival," Kyoya told her, looking back out the window, a soft blush of his own tinting his cheeks. She couldnt find her voice and so she just limo came to a stop, and the door bursted open- and Tamaki's obnoxious voice rang into the confines. Kyoya quietly got up and walked a few feet away- and motioned for everyone else to step a few feet away from where they were. Tamaki kept exclaiming loudly- until Yuuki, who was working on getting out of the limo, couldnt handle it any more- and snapped.

" WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? I JUST WOKE UP AND DONT APPRECIATE YOUR OVERLY-LOUD TONES!" Yuuki yelled at him, and Tamaki- and the twins- peered out from their hiding spot.

"Father is sorry," Tamaki whispered, in a very small, soft voice. Yuuki rubbed her head, a headache forming. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and relaxed.

"Well, lets go," Haruhi said, in a flat tone, but smiled when she and Yuuki locked eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The night sky settled around them, and after hours of fun, they decided to call it quits. Kyoya walked off to one side, dialing his cell phone. The twins left in their awaiting limo, Tamaki left in his awaiting limo, Mori and Hunny left in theirs as well. Haruhi waved to Yuuki, before she took off for her house, walking. As the silence swiveled around her, Yuuki realized she wasn't alone, and looked over at Kyoya, who was leaning against one of the buildings.

"Uh... I- uh... I guess I'll be headed home... uh... I'll see-" Yuuki said, and began walking away.

"Which way is your house, Yuuki-san?" Kyoya asked her. Yuuki froze, her leg in mid-air, and dead-panned.

"Evil." Yuuki frowned, turning back to him.

"Come on," Kyoya said, walking towards the limo that just pulled up. Yuuki sighed, but followed him none-the-less. The drive was quiet, and Yuuki stared out the windows, her eyes slightly drooping as time passed- until she realized something.

"This isn't the route to my house!" she exclaimed, turning to face Kyoya, who sat calmly in his seat.

"I never said I was taking you home. Besides, its almost midnight, you'd wake everyone in the house up," Kyoya pointed out. Yuuki frowned at him.

"Fine- but I need to let Kii-"

"Already done." Yuuki stared at Kyoya for the longest time. Finally, she gave up, and turned back to her window.

0o0o0o

Kyoya felt the limo come to a stop, and then his door opened shortly after.

"We're-" He began, looking over at Yuuki- only to realize that she was sound asleep. He sighed, pushing his glassed up the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head, he walked around to the other side of the limo, and opened the door. Bending in, Kyoya picked up Yuuki with ease, and walked towards the front doors.

0o0o0

Yuuki woke up, and froze- her heartbeat was loud in her ears, and her breathing was ragged.

"You're safe, dont worry." Yuuki jumped- but the scream caught in her throat. Sitting up quickly, she looked around and saw a figure sitting in a chair across the room.

"Kyo-ya?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Just checking." Yuuki watched as Kyoya got up from the chair, walked across the room with ease and leaned down beside her. She felt her breath catch slightly, as she realized how close he was, but scolded herself mentally.

_"He...he'd never feel that way for me...stop fooling yourself Yuuki."_

The lights came on, and the sudden image in front of Yuuki made her breathing almost, completely stop, her eyes fixated on Kyoya. He turned his head slowly, looking at her.

"What?" He asked her, his voice soft.

"I- You... you do-dont have your glasses on..." Yuuki managed to stutter out.

"I'm aware."

"I- Im not used to- to seeing you without them."

"I know. It's slightly... would better be the word I'm looking for?... better for me... for this moment..."

"What do you mean?" Yuuki asked, her voice soft with curiosity.

"This," Kyoya whispered, leaning the short distance left. His lips landed on hers, and her eyes widened in surprise. Yuuki felt herself being slightly pushed back, as Kyoya moved more towards her- until she was laying on the couch beneath her. She closed her eyes, and just accepted that, just this once, maybe someone truly did care enough about her... and they didnt care about what she'd done.


	15. kimonos

Hey everyone~ Nightengale has came back!

So, i found I had half of this chapter already wrote, and I decided to finish it. So here it is -smile

Thank you to my two latest reviews (from chapter 14) Scizzors and bored411 - and also, thank you Scizzors for the chapter idea! I will definitely keep that in mind! -smile

DISCLAIMER: I dont own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does. I only own Yuuki Uchiha, Kalori Uchiha, Iruka Uchiha, and Kii -smile

* * *

Yuuki woke up the next morning, not knowing where she was at first- but for the first time, she didn't worry. As she lay there, she remembered where she was- but as she began getting her surroundings in, she realized something. Something underneath her head, was moving... beating rythmetically. Moving her head slightly, she looked down at what her pillow was, and saw skin; then quickly looking up, the sight made her breath catch in her throat. Kyoya was sleeping underneath of her; instead of sleeping on his bed, he had chosen to sleep here- on the couch, with her.

"_He looks... so... innocent... it's cute..." _Yuuki thought, a smile lifting her lips slightly. His hair lay slightly messily on his head, he didn't have his glasses on, and to top it off, his facial expression... reminded Yuuki of- in her opinion- an angel. Realizing what was going through her head, she blushed a crimson and sat up on her knees carefully- trying to not wake him up. Yuuki saw the bags under his eyes, and wondered when the last time was that he got a good nights sleep. Getting up off the couch, she placed her hands in her jean pockets and crossed the room, to one of the windows. Looking out at the scenery before her, she thought of her dream last night. For the first time since the night her mother had died- Yuuki didn't have the same old reoccurring nightmare of being found by people who wanted her dead... she didn't end up dying... Instead, she had a peaceful nights sleep, filled with happiness- though the mysterious stranger in her dreams never ceased to appear. He was always there- a smile on his face; he loved her; cared for her; never let a single bad thing happen to her.

"_If only i could remember what he looked like..."_ Yuuki thought, frowning slightly. Every time she would wake up, and he would have been in her dreams- she'd forget what he looked like, instantly. It irritated and annoyed Yuuki, but this morning, she didn't really care about that. Looking back at Kyoya- who still was asleep on the couch- Yuuki smiled, truly smiled; a soft, warmhearted smile.

"I'm_ glad to have someone... someone that cares about me, no matter what happened when i was younger... He doesn't care about my scars- emotional and physical ones. He accepts me... for me," _Yuuki thought; becoming restless, she looked over at the door, thinking," _I don't think he'd mind if i walked around a little bit..." _She opened the door softly, snuck out and softly closed it behind her. Placing her hands back in her jean pockets, Yuuki began wondering around, looking at all the artwork on the walls. Stopping at one in particular- a full-sized painting that filled the entire wall from top to bottom- Yuuki admired the flower.

"_It's so... pretty- I've never seen anything like it..." _she thought, then looked down near the floor and saw a scribble of a name. Bending down, she got a closer look at the name, it took her only a few seconds to recognize the handwriting.

"_Kyoya!" _she thought, unaware of her company.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a rough voice demanded- catching Yuuki by surprise; she spun around but she lost her balance and fell backwards and landed on her butt.

"_I know him... from somewhere... but where?" _Yuuki thought, slightly panicking.

"Answer me- before i call in the police," he said. She remembered what she was wearing- and her hair wasn't brushed, so she probably looked like a ruffian- which didn't help her cause, especially since her voice had left her. Getting her voice back as she stood up, she took a deep breath to calm her shaking hands.

"I-i..."

"Well?" he demanded once more, then irritated," That's it-" As he turned to walk away, Yuuki heard another set of footsteps and looked to her right; the sight caused her to breath in relief.

"There you are Yuuki-chan- come on, we'll be late for school if we don't get going," Kyoya said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him. The guy looked back at them, and stared at them in shock.

"Morning, father," Kyoya said, as he passed the older gentleman.

_"Father? That means- he's Ootori Yoshio_!" Yuuki thought, her eyes wide," _That's how I know him!" _Yuuki followed along behind Kyoya- though she didn't have any real choice- he had her hand gripped tightly within his own. Wordlessly, they got into the awaiting limo and were off towards the school.

0o0o0o0o0o

The ride to school was quiet, and slightly awkward. Not a word passed between the two of them, and as soon as they got to the school, Kyoya wasted no time in going towards his class. Yuuki watched him, traveling further and further behind him- the gap between them stretching.

"_Did…. Did I do something wrong_?" Yuuki thought," _Is… is Kyoya mad at me?_" The thought saddened Yuuki; as the day passed- she found herself always thinking of Kyoya, Yoshio, and her past with the Ootori family. Sighing, Yuuki stood up at the lunch bell and dragged her feet as she walked towards the cafeteria.

Kyoya sat in his chair, his mind wandering constantly towards this morning.

"_I cant believe I truly think my father capable of hiring a hit-man to take out one of his rivals- even if that rival was Uchiha, Iruka-san. My father wouldn't scoop that low…. Would he_?" Kyoya thought, thinking of the list he had made of those who could have possibly hired a hit-man- the same hit-man who killed Yuuki's mother- and made Yuuki cause so much harm to herself because of the horror she sees every time she closes her eyes. The bell rang- and Kyoya stood up in a daze, still thinking things through. He heard Tamaki speaking with several of the ladies who always went to the Host Club- and heard Yuuki's name mentioned.

"Is Yuuki-san alright?"

"What do you mean, princess?" Tamaki asked her, confused.

"Is she okay? I mean, I heard a rumor going around the school that the shooting that occurred here last week- she got shot…."

"Oh, no need to worry that pretty face of yours, Princess," Tamaki told her, smiling," Yuuki-san is perfectly fine. The doctors made sure of it. Though- if you could- try not to ask her about it. I don't know if she would feel completely happy about reliving it all, you know?"

"O-of course," the two girls nodded; Kyoya was glad Tamaki threw that last bit in there.

"_The last thing Yuuki needs is to be constantly reminded about the shooting_," Kyoya thought," _I hope Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are looking after her…."_

0o0o0o0o0o

Yuuki sat through the last class of the day, her mind still on this morning.

"Uchiha-san?" She barely heard, until it was repeated," Uchiha-san." Yuuki looked towards the front of the class, and saw the teacher staring at her sternly.

"Sorry. Yes?"

"The answer to question 18- please."

"Oh... uh..." Yuuki looked down at her desk, only to remember- she hadn't been here for the lesson, and so she stared at her blank paper.

"I- I wasn't here for the lesson..." Yuuki said, dejectedly, looking up at the teacher.

"Precisely- so pay attention." With that, the teacher moved on, and Yuuki had to hold her tongue. Taking a deep breath, Yuuki sighed, relieved when the bell rang- and shot out of the classroom quickly, before anyone could stop her.

"Yuu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, skipping towards her. She instantly smiled, glad for the distraction.

"Good afternoon, Hunny-sempai- Mori-sempai," Yuuki smiled, and followed them towards the 3rd music room.

"So- what will be going on today?" Yuuki asked, as they walked up the stairs. She noticed Mori kept looking around, alert.

"_Probably keeping an eye out for another sniper...,_" Yuuki thought," _Thank you, Mori-sempai._"

"I think today is kimono day!" Hunny smiled, as the neared the 3rd music room doors.

"Sounds fun," Yuuki softly smiled, and Hunny nodded. No sooner had they gotten through the doors, was Yuuki bombarded by Renge.

"Here! Go-Go put it on! I wanna see how it looks on you! I'm sure you'll look Super Cute! But still!" Renge exclaimed, starry-eyed.

"Uhm..." Yuuki said, looking to Mori and Hunny for some help, but Mori was as stoic as ever, his eyes still looking around, and Hunny looked as excited to see her in the Kimono as Renge did. Sighing, Yuuki took the hanger from Renge's hand and went to the dressing room to put it on.

{Kyoya POV}

I entered the 3rd music room, and saw Renge pacing back and forth, a few feet from the changing rooms. Then I heard Yuuki's voice- almost like she was trying to keep calm.

"What? No- no no no no- NO! I will NOT wear this Renge-san!" Yuuki said," Who made this- Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san's Mother? I REFUSE TO WEAR IT!" Sighing as I put my bag on the desk, I walked over calmly to the dressing room door. Tapping twice on the door, I waited.

"...K-Kyoya-san?"

"Yes. Look- I have no clue what it is she gave you, but there is another kimono on a hanger in there. It's got blue flowers on it."

"Yes- I see it..."

"You may wear that one if you wish. Either of them will do." I walked away, and sat down in a chair, resting my head in the palm of my hand. Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi all entered the room- and then I heard the soft click of the door handle to the changing room.

"Yuuki-chan, you look wonderful," I saw Haruhi smile.

"Like a lovely princess! Father is proud!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I... I-I don't know..." Yuuki said, uncertainly.

"But you look super cute Yuu-chan! Doesn't she Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"You always say that, Hunny-sempai..." Turning around in my chair, I was about to say something, just to make her feel better- but when I saw her, the words seemed to catch in my throat.

"_She truly does look... cute... beautiful even..._" I thought, and as I pushed the glasses further up the bridge of my nose, I said," Haruhi was correct. You do look wonderful."

{3rd person POV}

"Haruhi was correct. You do look wonderful." Yuuki looked over and saw Kyoya staring back at her.

"Just... 'wonderful' ? Not.. 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' ?" Yuuki thought, hurt.

"I don't know... I think I might just change back into my cloths..." Yuuki began to move back towards the dressing room, but Kyoya spoke up.

"If you stay in that kimono for the rest of Host Club today, You will be helping Haruhi cut off some of the debt she owes." Yuuki stopped, her hand on the door handle.

"_It would help Haruhi_?" she thought, and looked back at Haruhi- who was suddenly hopeful, but said nothing.

"_Anything to see her in that, longer than just a few moments_," Kyoya thought, keeping a poker-face.

"I'll do it- since it helps Haruhi-san out." Yuuki went into the dressing room and slipped on the shoes, then came back out. Kyoya watched, as she approached the table. The blue flowers were outlined by an off-white color, and the rest of the kimono was black; the collar-lining was an off-white as well, with a baby blue trimming. The kimono almost touched the floor, only short by a few inches; the sleeves almost 6 inches longer than Yuuki's arm, and was wider at the opening than it was near her shoulder. It hugged her waist perfectly, showing off her figure.

"That was probably what made her unsure," Kyoya thought.

"Kyoya-sempai is staring at Yuuki-san," Hikaru said, leaning on his brother.

"Is it possible Kyoya-sempai has a cru-" Kaoru began.

"I would not even finish that sentence if I were you," Kyoya said, standing up to go change into his own kimono. The other hosts had, for the most part, already changed. The Hitachiin twins had changed together, Tamaki had jumped in after Yuuki had gotten done; Haruhi was in the other changing room- and Mori and Hunny had changed while Yuuki was changing.

0o0o0o0o0o

After the Host Club was finished, Yuuki was the first to change back- along side Haruhi. They emerged from the changing rooms, looking relieved.

"You really did look really pretty in your kimono, Yuuki-chan," Haruhi told her, as they gathered their things.

"You really think so?" Yuuki asked, unsure.

"Yeah- you should wear things like that more often," Haruhi smiled," Well I have to go- I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Haruhi-san," Yuuki said, waving to her friend.

"Im glad to have Haruhi as my friend," Yuuki thought, as she sat down on the couch. As Kyoya emerged from the changing room, Yuuki remembered this morning, and decided she would ask. He got to the table where his stuff was and saw he looking at him.

"Yes, Yuuki-san?"

"Did I... Did I do something wrong this morning?" That wasn't exactly what Kyoya had expected, but kept his expressions in check.

"What do you mean?"

"After the incident with your father... You seemed angry or something... and I was wondering- if I might have done something wrong..."

"Oh," Kyoya said, then after a brief pause," No, you done nothing wrong."

"Oh... alright... well- I'm gonna head home then... ermm.. I'll see you tomorrow," Yuuki said; as she said this, Tamaki and the Twins came out of the 2 changing rooms.

"See you tomorrow- Princess!" Tamaki smiled.

"Yeah- see you tomorrow," Hikaru and Kaoru said. Yuuki shouldered her schoolbag, and started walking towards the door. Someone reached out, and grabbed the door handle before she could, and she looked over her shoulder to find Kyoya standing there, a rather serious expression on his face.

"I'll walk you to your limo." All Yuuki could do, was nod. The walk was quiet, for neither of them could think of any words- or more likely Kyoya just didn't have any words to say.

"_He's probably only doing this so he can make sure I don't get shot again,_" Yuuki thought, dejectedly.

{Kyoya POV}

The walk was quiet, but only because partly, I couldn't think of what to say, and partly, because I was thinking of who could have shot her- and also keeping an eye out for any irregularities.

"_What would I say_?" I thought, and as we neared her limo, the driver opened the door. I nodded a goodbye to Yuuki as she got in, and I watched as the driver shut the door.

"_Something... seems odd... almost..._" I thought, and I watched more closely- as my limo was not here yet. I watched as the driver made his way to the front, and before he got in, he tipped his hat to me, and thats when I saw it- and it was the last thing I expected.

"_What if the person who shot Yuuki's mother... wasnt hired from someone who hated or despised Iruka-san... what if the person who hired the shooter... was someone, from inside the Uchiha house?"_

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN_


	16. Dress Shopping

Second chapter in one day- yay! Anyway, as much as I never want it to end, this fanfic is coming to an end. There might be 2 more chapters- MAYBE 3. So, yeah. I had some fun writing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimers: I down own Ouran HSHC- but I do own Kalori and Yuuki!

* * *

The days passed, and Yuuki grew more and more frustrated as the days passed.

"_Kyoya seems to be distancing himself more and more.._." Yuuki thought, as she made her way to the front door of her house.

"Move out of the way- bitch," Kalori frowned, pushing past her younger sister. The shoulder-impact hurt- but what Yuuki found hurt more, were the words. Normally- the words exchanged between her sister and her had no effect; but for some reason this morning- and as of late- the words were like sharp needles, going through her heart. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yuuki shouldered her school bag, and walked down the steps towards the awaiting limo- only to look up and see Kalori getting in.

"_I'd rather walk_," Yuuki thought, dead-panning; and nodding to the driver, she turned left and began walking down the driveway.

As she walked to school, she found herself looking into shop windows, seeing what was within them. Jewelry... clothing... electronics... commoner food...

"_Tacos_!" Yuuki thought, brightening up," _I'm hungry- screw it_." She walked into the taco shop and bought herself a few tacos for breakfast. They were one of her favorite foods- which is something Kyoya could attest to. Ten minutes later, she finished up her last bite, and after throwing away her trash, she continued on her way to school.

"_I probably shouldn't mention to any of the Hosts that I walked to school- they'd have a fit,_"Yuuki thought, sighing dejectedly. Passing a clothing shop, something caught Yuuki's attention. Facing the glass, she looked at a dress- simple yet elegant, and Yuuki found herself desiring it.

"_There's no way I could wear that though..._" she thought, sighing sadly,"_I would just make the dress look bad... Maybe I could buy it for Haruhi as a birthday present though... I think she would like it..._" Making a mental note to come by after school, Yuuki continued on her way to school.

0o0o0o

"A dance?" Yuuki questioned, as she sat on the Host Clubs couch, after school had ended.

"Yepp! It'll be wonderful! Fancy food! Dresses! Beautiful ladies!"

"Half the proceeds will be going to charity- the other half to the Host Club for future meeting themes," Kyoya told her, and she looked over at him. He was sitting across from her, typing away on his laptop- as usual.

"Right, I don't know…" Yuuki said, frowning as she remembered her last dance. Her mother had been murdered that time- and it wasn't that long after someone had shot up the hallway and injured Yuuki.

"All necessary precautions are being used," Kyoya told her, seeming to read her mind.

"Like that done any good last time," Yuuki scowled, looking at the floor.

"Last time?" Hikaru questioned, sitting down beside Yuuki.

"What last time?" Kaoru asked, sitting down on the opposite side.

"Eh… it's nothing," Yuuki said, standing up and walking away from the couches. She went up to a window and looked out; leaning against the wall, Yuuki thought back to that night. Everything flashed through her mind, like it was happening all over again. She cringed as the shot rang through her mind- which happened to be the same exact time Mori placed his hand on her shoulder. Yuuki looked up, her blue eyes staring into Mori's onyx eyes. A silent message seemed to pass through them, and a soft smile lifted Yuuki's lips.

"Thank you, Mori sempai," Yuuki whispered.

"Ah," Mori said, monotonously. Hunny skipped over to them, his normal smile on his face.

"We'll all be there! Takashi, myself, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan and Haru-chan!" Yuuki looked over at Haruhi, who sighed; when their eyes met, Haruhi nodded slightly.

"When is it? I'll think-"

"This Friday!"

"This… Friday?" Yuuki deadpanned," Isn't that a bit of a short notice?"

"Not at all!" Tamaki exclaimed happily," Short notice would be tomorrow- which is when we're all going shopping for our outfits!" Yuuki looked over at Haruhi, who's eyes silently begged her to come along, so she wouldn't be alone.

"Fine- fine- I'm in."

"YAY!" Tamaki exclaimed, jumping around happily," The whole family will be there!" Yuuki shook her head and looked back out the window.

"_I just hope this time nothing happens… But I can't help but shake this bad feeling_…"

0o0o

The next day seemed to come and go rather quickly, and as Yuuki was walking away from her last class, the Hitachiin twins appeared on each side of her.

"What do you two-" Yuuki began, and yelped slightly as they picked her up and carried her off.

"Let me go you two!" Yuuki yelled at them," I said put me down- now!" Finally, they done just that, and she straightened her clothing, glaring daggers at them.

"Tono said to make sure you came," Hikaru told her, placing a hand on a hip.

"No matter how we done it," Kaoru continued, mimicking his brother.

"Eh?" Yuuki deadpanned," What are you two going on about?" Before they could answer, a limo pulled up beside them, and the door opened.

"In, Yuuki-san~" The twins smirked.

"I ain't no dog!" Yuuki yelled at them, glaring. Indignantly, she looked inside the limo cautiously, and saw Kyoya. Frowning slightly, she sighed and got into the limo. The door shut behind her and she crossed her arms.

"You aren't 'Tono' are you? Cuz if so- we are gonna have words—"

"No- I am not. Tamaki is 'Tono'."

"Right. I knew that," Yuuki said, looking out the corner of her eyes sheepishly.

"You should probably tell them," Kyoya said, his face not giving any sign of emotion.

"What are you on about?" Yuuki asked.

"The other hosts- you should probably tell them about the dance. When your mom died-"

"She was murdered- and it's none of your business if I tell them or not." Yuuki glared at him; she didn't get him. One time, she felt butterflies around him. The next she hated his guts.

"They should know. So they know why you are so cautious about this dance. So they know to keep an eye out," Kyoya continued.

"It's none of their business either!" Yuuki exclaimed," This is my war- So stay out of it Ootori." With that, Yuuki looked out the window, deciding to ignore Kyoya all together. Kyoya inwardly sighed, as he watched her look out the window.

"She pretends to be so strong- like none of this bothers her, none of this scares her," Kyoya thought," But I know better. And the sooner I figure this all out, the sooner she can rest easily and safely."

The limo came to a stop, and Yuuki got out as soon as she could. Standing off to the side, she crossed her arms and waited; Kyoya got out and the limo pulled away. Wordlessly, he walked into a building, and realizing she was alone, Yuuki quickly followed after him. As they walked around, Yuuki looked around at all the clothing in awe.

"_Kalori would love this place- though knowing her she probably already shops here_," Yuuki thought; suddenly she ran into someone and backed up a few steps.

"Oh! Im sor- Oh, just you," Yuuki said, as she realized it was Kyoya. Haruhi watched them and instantly realized something happened between them.

"Haruhi! Here you go! Go try these on for daddy!" Tamaki exclaimed happily, giving Haruhi several dresses.

"And you- Yuuki- can try these on!" Hikaru said, appearing with a few hangers.

"And might as well try these as well," Kaoru added, also handing her several hangers. Glaring at them again, she grabbed the hangers out of their hands and made her way to a dressing room.

"Stupid teenage guys," Yuuki muttered under her breath," Think they can just do as they please- tchh!" She placed the dresses up on the rack, where she looked at each one. The more she saw, the more angry she felt. Pinks, yellows and bright colors overloaded her eyes; lace-filled, short dresses with frills. That's what they gave her. Yuuki was so angry she could almost punch someone. Balling her fists up, she was about to go give the Hitachiin twins a piece of her mind- until a soft 'tap tap' came at her door.

"I swear- if that's you Tamaki- or either one of those twins- I will wring your scrawny little necks-!" Yuuki seethed, opening the door in haste. Instead, Hunny's wide-golden eyes looked up at her, and she instantly felt bad.

"Oh, hey Hunny-sempai- Mori-sempai," Yuuki said, calming herself down.

"Takashi and I thought you might like to try on this," Hunny said, motioning towards the dress Mori calmly held.

"Oh- thank you Hunny-sempai," Yuuki smiled, and noticed the other one behind it," And the other?"

"That's one Kyo-chan asked us to give to you, to see if you liked it," Hunny admitted.

"I see," Yuuki said, and accepted both dresses," Thank you- both of you- I will go try these on. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Of course Yuu-chan," Hunny smiled. Yuuki walked back into the dressing room and grabbed the seven hangers, and walked back up to the door.

"Give these back to the dopple-gangers- I feel if I see them right now I'll kill them."

"Alright," Hunny smiled, as Mori took the seven hangers and walked away. Shutting the door behind her, Yuuki looked at the two dresses. One, a pale pink; knee length with no sleeves. An elegant design was embroidered on it in small black beads.

"At least it doesn't have any lace or frills," Yuuki said softly, as she placed it up on the rack and looked at Kyoya's- and gasped.

"_This is that dress that I saw in the window this morning_!" Yuuki thought. Kyoya ceases to amaze her; on the hanger, was a long floor length, baby blue dress, made of silk. One wide strap offered help to hold it up, and a black sash lined the waist. Just looking at it, made Yuuki feel calm and at peace.

"I'll buy both- so that Hunny doesn't get his feelings hurt… though they might want to see me in them,' Yuuki thought, sighing. Putting Kyoya's up on the rack, Yuuki decided to wear Hunny's dress choice first- mostly to get it done and out of the way.

"Alright- here is Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai's choice," Yuuki said, walking out of the dressing room area. The Hosts were oddly quiet, as she stood there, awkwardly.

"Do I make it look that bad?" Yuuki asked, grimacing.

"No- no, it's just…. We're not used to seeing you in something so….so…." Tamaki said, struggling.

"Feminine and pretty!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Uh-huh… okay, well then. I'm going to go change into the next one. So that maybe you lot can regain your composure," Yuuki said, turning around. She had to resist the urge to run to the dressing room; Yuuki was so embarrassed from their stares. Closing the door, she let out deep breath and changed into the dress Kyoya had chosen. Turning around to look at herself in the mirror, Yuuki couldn't believe how she looked.

_"I look… nah, I can't…_" Yuuki thought, shaking her head. Walking out of the dressing room, she stopped in front of the Hosts.

"Kyoya's dress choice," Yuuki said, and waited. From the chair he was sitting in, Kyoya had to try hard to keep a straight face.

"_She looks… beautiful…_" Kyoya thought, as he looked at her in the dress.

"You look so pretty Yuu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed skipping up to her.

"Do I, really?" Yuuki asked, doubtful.

"_If only you knew, how beautiful you truly are_," Kyoya thought, as Hunny climbed up onto Mori's shoulders and twirled Yuuki around. She blushed as he done so, but she smiled nonetheless.

"We'll I'm gonna go change, so that I don't ruin the dress somehow," Yuuki said, and darted back into the changing room.

Leaning against the door, Yuuki took a few deep breaths, and calmed down.

"_Kyoya didn't say anything. At all._"

"_Neither did the twins_."

"_So?! Kyoya is the one I care about_!"

"_Oh? So you care about him and his opinion now, eh?_"

"_T-That's not what I meant_!"

"_Sure."_ Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Yuuki changed clothing and walked out of the dressing room. Haruhi was done as well- and so Yuuki paid for both dresses, and they all made their way out. Once outside, Yuuki turned to Hunny.

"So- if Haruhi didn't buy anything… why did we come here?"

"More than likely Tama-chan just wanted to see her in dresses," Hunny said, then looked up at Mori," Right, Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori nodded.

"I see, poor girl," Yuuki said, feeling bad for her friend," We'll- it's getting late- I need to get home-"

"I'll drop you off," Kyoya suddenly said, and Yuuki looked over at him.

"Eh… er, alright." She didn't know what else to say, and didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment. Everyone went off on their own- Tamaki off in his limo, the twins in their limo; Hunny offered Haruhi a ride- which she gladly excepted- which left Yuuki alone with Kyoya; their limo pulled up and Kyoya opened the door, and waited. She realized he was holding it open for her- which slightly surprised her, and she hopped in, putting her shopping bag on the seat beside her- between herself and Kyoya. He climbed in behind her and as soon as the door closed- the limo began moving. It was awkwardly silent most the ride, until Yuuki couldn't take the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what, exactly?"

"For earlier- on the ride to the dress shop," Yuuki said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world," You, admittedly have a small point. Maybe they should know… I just don't want to worry them any…" Kyoya was silent for a moment, and as they pulled up to Yuuki's house, he turned to her, and rested his hand ontop of hers- catching her by surprise, but what surprised her more- was what he said.

"Maybe we want to be there for you. Protect you. It's because we care about you, that we want to be there for you. We love you, Yuuki. I love you."


	17. Shot

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

I was gonna try to write something to post then- but I didn't get around to it, so here is something!  
Hope you all like this, it conflicted my heart.

So many feels~

I hate to say, that Broken Inside is coming to a close. Next chapter will be the last chapter. After 3 years and 5 months, i think its time to bring it to an end.

Goes to show how much I write, eh -sweatdrop-  
Sorry. But its all the schoolwork and writers block and just... yeah.

Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran High School Host Club- Bisco Hatori does.

I do own Yuuki and Kalori though.

* * *

"_Maybe we want to be there for you. Protect you. It's because we care about you, that we want to be there for you. We love you, Yuuki. I love you."_

Kyoya's words rang through Yuuki's mind constantly; non-stop.

"Kyoya… loves me?... He wants to be there… for me?" Yuuki thought, as she sat in class that Friday. She found it hard to believe that anyone would want to be there for her- aside from Kii and her father. Ever since her mother died, Yuuki found it hard believing anyone could really care about her. Now- she suddenly had a group of people who cared about her. The whole host club cared about her- and one even loved her. She still couldn't believe that Kyoya had actually said those three words to her.

_I love you._

So many times, Yuuki had thought it was a dream, but somehow- every time she saw Kyoya, she knew, deep in her heart, that it had actually happened.

"Okay- and that's the last of today's lesson," Yuuki heard the teacher say, as she tried to focus her attention," One last thing before the bell rings. I am sure you are all aware of the dance the Host Club is holding tonight. If not- you are now. Here is an info sheet, you can take with you- that lists the time and place. It'll be here on the edge of my desk. If you are going- have fun." With that, the bell rang and chat began among the students, as they began standing up and exiting the room.

"I can't wait for the dance!"

"I know- it's going to be so much fun!"

"I got this ultra-cute pink dress, I really hope Tamaki-kun likes it!"

"I hope I get the chance to dance with Mori-sempai!"

"Mori-sempai? Please- I want to dance with Haruhi-kun!"

Yuuki exited the room, passing the stack of papers on the dance- but not unnoticed.

"Isnt she going to get an info sheet?"

"Is she even going to the dance?"

"I don't think she is- I mean, it's a dance. She'd have to wear a dress."

"True."

Blocking out the conversations, Yuuki made her way to the Music Room. To where she knew all the Hosts would be- setting final things in order for the dance, double checking everything to make sure everything was perfect.

"_I… I have to do this….It's now or never_."

0o0o0o

Yuuki stood outside the door to the third music room, staring at the door. Her blue eyes were locked on the door handle, her whole body seemed frozen.

"_I… I can do this…. Kyoya's in there- he'll be with me… They are my friends…. They deserve to know…_." Finally, after having stood there for a good ten or so minutes, Yuuki stretched her shaking arm out, and grabbed the door handle. It was cool to the touch, and seemed to send shockwaves through her body. Taking deep, slow breaths, she tried to calm herself down. Yuuki knew, that as soon as she began discussing it, she would tear up. She would expose her weaker, frail side- a side no one had really seen- save perhaps Haruhi.

"_That's right… Haruhi will be in there too…. With her and Kyoya…. I can get through this…._" Before her determination faded, she pushed the door open and walked in. The hosts were all hustling and bustling around, making sure things were right.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, as he and Mori walked past.

"Hi… Hunny sempai…." Yuuki said, smiling weakly; she looked around and saw that everyone was pretty busy, and thought," This is probably a bad time… maybe some other time….." As she turned around though, she saw Kyoya standing behind her- a knowing look on his face. Their eyes locked- onyx and blue- and a silent message was exchanged.

"_I will be right beside you._"

Yuuki could almost hear his voice say it, but his lips didn't move at all. Turning back around, Yuuki cleared her throat softly.

"Uhm… hey, guys… can I- can I ask for a moment of your time?" Yuuki asked, hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it princess?" Tamaki asked, appearing beside her. As much as she wanted to yell at him for calling her princess, Yuuki didn't feel up to it. What she was trying to do, weighed more on her mind. The things she was about to tell them all….

"I… I need to tell you all something… something about me… my past….." Yuuki said, as everyone began slowing down; all eyes were on her now- but she continued," And about why I… I am extremely nervous about this dance tonight."

"Let's all sit down," Kyoya suggested, and all seven hosts walked over to the couches. Kyoya brought a chair over for Yuuki to sit in, and took a seat on the couch beside Haruhi.

"I.. Im not that good with… sharing things about me… and talking about me…. So, please bare with me…." Yuuki began," But I figure… you guys should all know… because I consider you my friends, and… yeah…" Yuuki kept her eyes cast downward, fixated on the table. She felt she couldn't look into their eyes- it would make it harder for her.

"You all remember my sister, Kalori? Well, regardless of that day, when I punched her… we actually used to be really close. As close as Hikaru and Kaoru, if you would believe it. We would do everything together; our parents loved us- we had everything a person could ask for. But that all changed one night- my father held a banquet-dance. Everything was going smoothly, with the exception of a business-related incident for my father and Kyoya-kun's father. Things quieted down, and got back to normal; until I hurt my ankle. My mother picked me up and began carrying me up the steps- and that's… that's when it all went downhill…." The tears began to form, and Yuuki's eyes glazed over as she remembered. Clenching the sides of the chair, she continued.

"I remember seeing a red dot outside a window, a shadowy form… and then a red dot on my mom. Back then, I didn't know what it was, so I just quietly watched. Then a loud bang sounded, and my mom dropped to the stairs, me underneath her. I tried talking to her… but she wouldn't answer me. I tried to walk down the steps to get my dad…. But my ankle gave out and I fell down the steps… My dad came over- and that's when I was able to tell him… that mom wasn't answering me. He knew then… and he ran to her—but it was too late…. She… she was…." The tears fell from Yuuki's eyes, and she quickly tried to wipe them away. Taking a deep breath, Yuuki continued.

"I was hospitalized for a few days following, to ensure I was okay. Physically, I was. Emotionally, not so much. Even worse, Kalori blamed me for what happened to mom. She began yelling at me; saying harsh things; the friends I had- stopped playing with me- and instead only played with Kalori. To top it all off, I began having episodes."

"Episodes?" Tamaki asked, his voice soft.

"If I saw the smallest amount of blood- my brain would make me think it was everywhere. I would see it on me, and begin panicking. I'd then began scratching at my wrists, until they would bleed. Sometimes, I would scream… it all depended on my mental state."

"Like when the gunman hit the school?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah… Though, thankfully Kyoya stopped me from scratching myself. If he hadn't held my arms….." It was silent for several minutes, until Tamaki stood up and walked over to Yuuki. He knelt down in front of her, and placed a hand on her knee. This expression she had never seen before- written across his face.

"We will make sure you are protected, I promise you," Tamaki said, his voice caring and sincere," The host club will ensure no harm comes to you- ever. You shouldn't have had to of lost your mom like that." Yuuki opened her mouth to say something- anything, but her voice escaped her. So, instead, she wrapped her arms around Tamaki, giving him a hug.

The very first hug she had ever given him.

"Thank you… Tamaki-kun."

"Of course, Yuuki-chan." He replied, wrapping his arms around her in return. Looking at the other hosts, she saw the determination and sincerity in their eyes. With a soft smile, she knew they really did all care about her- and that she truly would be safe.

Once again, she had friends she could count on.

0o0o0

That night arrived, and the dance was underway. Yuuki stood in the changing room of the third music room, and stared at her reflection. Her eyes kept traveling to her wrist, where the scratches were evident. A soft tap-tap came from the door, and she opened it slightly.

"Kaoru-kun?" Yuuki could only guess when it came to the twins, and half the time she got it wrong.

"Yes, Yuuki-san. Uhm… well, I wanted to offer you these bracelets… since both dresses don't have much in the means of sleeves…." Kaoru said, handing her two identical silver, wide bracelets.

"Thank you, Kaoru-kun… very much," Yuuki smiled, accepting the bracelets. She put them on and they worked perfectly- hiding the majority of the scratches.

"Don't mention it," Kaoru shrugged, and left her to finish getting ready. As she was putting on her shoes, she heard the door to the music room open again, and she peered out into the main room.

"K-kyoya-kun?" He seemed to be at a loss for words, as he took in her appearance.

"I look horrible, don't I?" Yuuki guessed, frowning.

"No… no- you don't," Kyoya said, walking up to her," You look beautiful."

"Then why-"

"I haven't seen you look like this in a while. It takes some getting used to- after constantly seeing you in boys clothing."

"You saw me in this dress at the store-"

"Yes, but your hair wasn't done… you had no make up on…."

"Oh…." Yuuki said, looking down at the floor.

"You were beautiful then, too," Kyoya whispered, and Yuuki's head snapped up.

"I… I was? Then why didn't you—"

"I was at a loss for words… and the rest of the hosts were around."

"Oh…." A silent minute passed, rather awkwardly for Yuuki; she was about to turn around and go back into the changing room, when Kyoya walked past her- but turned around right behind her.

"Kyoya-kun?"

"Close your eyes, Yuuki-chan," Kyoya whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yuuki closed her blue eyes, and waited. She waited for what felt like forever- until she felt something cold against her skin; her hand traveled up, to just below her chin, and she laid her hand down on the cold metal.

"There…" Yuuki heard Kyoya say, and she opened her eyes," Now, let's head to the ballroom- everyone is probably waiting." She was beyond curious as to what Kyoya had given her- but as he took her hand and led her out of the third music room, she found she was more than happy just being with him.

"_It's the thought that counts_," Yuuki thought, remembering her mother's most favorite phrase and smiling.

0o0o0o

Yuuki stood off to the side, and watched with worried eyes. Even though she knew the Hosts were here; that it was safe- she couldn't help but feel uneasy. All around her, people laughed and danced; just like that night. Everything was just like that night. Even Kalori was there; how she heard of the dance, Yuuki didn't know, but she didn't really care. Her mind was elsewhere. Every girl danced with their favorite hosts; even Kalori danced with a host or two- including Kyoya.

"_Maybe… maybe they are right…. Maybe it is safe…_." Yuuki thought, letting herself ease her tense muscles. At just that moment a loud 'pop' sounded, and Yuuki immediately dropped to the floor, her eyes wide with fear.

"What an idiot," Yuuki heard a girl laugh. Looking around, Yuuki saw a Champaign bottle freshly opened, and realized that was the reason for the sound. Taking deep breaths, Yuuki tried to calm herself; looking around, she saw Mori walking towards her, and smiled softly. As he neared her, he held out a hand, and she accepted.

"_Anything to get my mind at ease_," Yuuki thought, as Mori led her out onto the dance floor. She always felt safe around the taller senior. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kalori glaring at her; normally, she would smirk at her sister, but this time, she felt a pain in her heart.

"_Mom wouldn't want us… to be like this to each other,_" Yuuki thought.

"_Kalori started it- you're just defending yourself,_" the little voice in Yuuki's head reminded her; Yuuki couldn't argue. It had been Kalori who had first yelled at Yuuki; it had been Kalori who had said the first foul word; Yuuki only defended herself- as to not be seen as weak.

"Mori sempai, can we dance?" A brunette girl asked, appearing out of nowhere. Mori looked at Yuuki who smiled softly.

"It's alright- go ahead, I'll be fine." Yuuki turned and began walking off the dance floor, her eyes searching around. Soon enough, she spotted the familiar raven-hair of Kyoya- just thirty or so feet away. He was walking towards the stairs, heading for the microphone.

"_Guess it's time for the auction,_" Yuuki thought, remembering hearing something about auctioning some of the hosts personal belongings for charity. That's when she saw it- or when she thought she saw it. A ball of red. Shaking her head, she felt her heartbeat begin racing.

"_No… no, I was seeing things…. Right_?" Looking closely, she couldn't find no ball of red anywhere. Trying to calm down, her eyes widened when she saw it again, the ball of light. Yuuki felt as though her heart jumped out of her chest, as she saw where- and who it was on.

"_Kyoya_!" Yuuki thought panicked. Discarding her shoes, she began running as fast as she could towards Kyoya; pushing through the crowd, she felt her heartbeat quicken as the time passed.

"_I… I can't lose him! I can't- lose Kyoya_!" Yuuki thought, as she felt tears brim her eyes. Getting to the bottom of the steps, just as Kyoya got to the middle, she knew she had to do something- and soon.

"Kyoya!" Yuuki called out, doing anything to get his attention; the raven-haired teen turned around slightly, unaware of the impending danger.

"It was just a Champaign bottle- Yuuki-chan," Kyoya called out to her, as she ran up the steps. Time seemed to move slower and slower, the closer she got to him. Everything was blurring- as she kept flashing back to the night her mother was shot.

The shatter of glass.

As she reached Kyoya, she pushed him out of the way- and they both went down.

Screams.

Her heart was racing.

She felt her whole body shaking uncontrollably.

"Yuuki! Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled from somewhere in the distance.

"Are you…. Okay?" Yuuki asked, as she stared into Kyoya's eyes.

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm… so glad…." Yuuki said, tears trickling down her cheek. She brought her hand up, reaching towards Kyoya's face.

"Yuuki- are you okay?" Kyoya repeated, but she didn't seem to hear him. Then he saw it; the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Kyoya sat up quickly- and his eyes scoured her whole body. That's when he saw it. Red was staining the blue dress, a growing circle around her upper chest. The blood was seeping out of wound in her chest. A bullet hole.

"I'm…. so… glad…" Yuuki repeated, her voice weak.

"Yuuki—stay with me," Kyoya said, trying to keep his composure. He saw her eyes drifting shut, and he grabbed her hand.

"Kyoya?!" Haruhi exclaimed, from the bottom of the steps, worried.

"Call an ambulance- tell them Ootori Kyoya demands they send a rescue unit. Now!" Kyoya exclaimed, trying so desperately to stay calm. He took off his jacket and held it against the hole in Yuuki's chest.

"Stay with me Yuuki… Come on…. Stay with me!" Kyoya said, holding onto her hand," Please… I can't lose you…. Stay with me!"


	18. Live or Die - Part 1

**_SO- originally, there would only be 18 chapters._**  
**_WELLLLLLL - this chapter was close to 13 pages long- SO, i divided it into two parts AND there will be an epilogue!_**

**_I'm working on that epilogue as we speak!_**

**_Hope you all like! _**

**_Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran, Bisco Hatori does.I do however, own Yuuki, Kalori, Iruka, Uzumi, and Kii! and the plot -smile-_**

* * *

Previously, on Broken Inside:

A ball of red. Shaking her head, she felt her heartbeat begin racing.  
"_No… no, I was seeing things…. Right_?" Looking closely, she couldn't find no ball of red anywhere. Trying to calm down, her eyes widened when she saw it again, the ball of light. Yuuki felt as though her heart jumped out of her chest, as she saw where- and who it was on.  
"_Kyoya_!" Yuuki thought panicked. Discarding her shoes, she began running as fast as she could towards Kyoya; pushing through the crowd, she felt her heartbeat quicken as the time passed.  
"_I… I can't lose him! I can't- lose Kyoya_!" Yuuki thought, as she felt tears brim her eyes. Getting to the bottom of the steps, just as Kyoya got to the middle, she knew she had to do something- and soon.  
"Kyoya!" Yuuki called out, doing anything to get his attention; the raven-haired teen turned around slightly, unaware of the impending danger.  
"It was just a Champaign bottle- Yuuki-chan," Kyoya called out to her, as she ran up the steps. Time seemed to move slower and slower, the closer she got to him. Everything was blurring- as she kept flashing back to the night her mother was shot.  
The shatter of glass.  
As she reached Kyoya, she pushed him out of the way- and they both went down.  
Screams.  
Her heart was racing.  
She felt her whole body shaking uncontrollably.  
"Yuuki! Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled from somewhere in the distance.  
"Are you…. Okay?" Yuuki asked, as she stared into Kyoya's eyes.  
"Yes. Are you?"  
"I'm… so glad…." Yuuki said, tears trickling down her cheek. She brought her hand up, reaching towards Kyoya's face.  
"Yuuki- are you okay?" Kyoya repeated, but she didn't seem to hear him. Then he saw it; the blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. Kyoya sat up quickly- and his eyes scoured her whole body. That's when he saw it. Red was staining the blue dress, a growing circle around her upper chest. The blood was seeping out of wound in her chest. A bullet hole.  
"I'm…. so… glad…" Yuuki repeated, her voice weak.  
"Yuuki—stay with me," Kyoya said, trying to keep his composure. He saw her eyes drifting shut, and he grabbed her hand.  
"Kyoya?!" Haruhi exclaimed, from the bottom of the steps, worried.  
"Call an ambulance- tell them Ootori Kyoya demands they send a rescue unit. Now!" Kyoya exclaimed, trying so desperately to stay calm. He took off his jacket and held it against the hole in Yuuki's chest.  
"Stay with me Yuuki… Come on…. Stay with me!" Kyoya said, holding onto her hand," Please… I can't lose you…. Stay with me!"

0o0o0o0o

The hosts all sat in the waiting room, worry plastered across their face. Kyoya stood against the wall, looking in the direction of the emergency room where Yuuki was being held.

"_How could this have happened!?"_ Kyoya thought, "_I was certain that all security measures were taken. My police had their orders- at all times, some inside, some outside. Treat any sign of a threat as a possibility and handle it. No questions asked."_ Tamaki sat in one of the chairs with the other hosts, watching his best friend.

"_This is new for Kyoya_," Tamaki thought_," I've never seen him act this way before_." Suddenly, someone bursted through the double doors and almost ran for the desk.

"_My daughter! My daughter- she was shot… Is she alright?! Please tell me she's going to be okay_!" Kyoya slowly turned his attention towards the desk and instantly recognized the man.

"Uchiha-san," Kyoya called out, and the elder man looked in Kyoya's direction.

"You—You are responsible for this- aren't you! Just as every bit like your father—!"

"Iruka-san, please," Kii said, pleading with her boss," For Yuuki- please, don't cause a scene." The words seemed to have some effect on Yuuki's father, for he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Kyoya, on the other hand- wasn't going to have any of it.

"At least I've always been there for Yuuki- ever since she began attending Ouran Academy- I have been there for her. But where have you been? Work. Every single day. Your daughter hasn't seen you once since she's been at our school."

"Ootori-san – please," Kii begged- but Mr Uchiha was back at it.

"I was doing my job! Because of your fathers actions—My family lost more than half of our wealth. I have had to double- if not triple- work in the office since then to try to make up for what Yoshio done back then!"

"You also have the job of some ones father!" Kyoya shot back, becoming highly irritated.

"And what do you know of it?!" Mr Uchiha spat back.

"I know that I love Yuuki—and because of her actions—I am not in that hospital room right now, being operated on," Kyoya said, and Mr Uchiha's eyes went wide," I would do anything to go back to a few hours ago—and tighten security. I would ensure that Yuuki didn't get hurt." With that, Kyoya turned away from Mr Uchiha and began walking down the hall.

"Don't you walk away from me young man-!" Kyoya simply ignored him, continuing down the hall towards where Yuuki was.

"_I have to see her…. Even just a glimpse_—"Suddenly, two nurses ran past him and into the operating room. With the door open, he heard a doctor say:

"She's flat lining—get the paddles—" Kyoya felt his heart skip as he almost ran up to the door—and with dread, saw the one person he didn't want to see on the operating platform.

"_Yuuki."_

0o0o0o

Yuuki woke up, blinking her eyes to get used to the lighting.

"W-where am I?" She sat up slowly, and looked around—but became confused.

"This…. This is my room…."

"Yours and Kalori's." Yuuki's blue eyes widened- as she instantly recognized the feminine voice. Slowly, her head turned towards the bedroom door, and tears came to her eyes.

"M-mom?"

"Hello baby-girl," Uzumi Uchiha smiled softly, walking over to the bed that Yuuki was laying in.

"I-I don't understand…..You're…. you're…."

"Dead? Yes, I know. But that's not what's important right now." Yuuki felt so confused, and it must have showed on her face.

"Confusion is normal—I was confused at first too," Uzumi whispered.

"At first….?" Then realization hit Yuuki like a brick, and she exclaimed," Wait! I'm dead?! I can't be…. I can't be dead!" The first thing that flashed through Yuuki's mind was Kyoya, and more tears lined her eyes.

"It's not our choice to make sweetie," Uzumi said, brushing back a strand of Yuuki's black hair.

"What do you mean—not our choice?! It should be!"

"I know baby-girl. Trust me, if I would have had any choice- I would have never left you and Kalori… and Iruka."

"She hates me…. Kalori does," Yuuki informed, looking across the room at her sisters bed.

"She don't hate you dear—she's just as confused and hurt as you were—as you are."

"But ever since you died—she's done nothing but say and do mean things to me—she makes my life a living hell!"

"Watch the language, young lady," Uzumi scolded.

"Sorry mom." Uzumi brought Yuuki into a hug and held her close.

"Just give her some time… and when the time comes, give her the second chance." Yuuki suddenly felt this pulling feeling in her chest, and her mother let her go, and looked at her, smiling.

"I love you, Yuuki."

"I lo-"

0o0o0o

_Beep._

_Beep._

"She's back." Kyoya rose his head and looked into the room, relieved. But with this relief came determination.

"_Her mother died. She almost died…. I wont let whoever is pulling the strings get away with this_," Kyoya thought, "_I will get to the bottom of all this. Hang in there, Yuuki. Don't you dare leave me." _With that, the raven-haired teen stalked through the hospital with a purpose. He came to one of the offices and pulled a USB drive out of his pants pocket and inserted it into the computer. After typing his password, a bunch of files littered the computer screen.

"_Out of the list of people who would do this- there are four left. Takahashi, Ootori, Hyogo and Kumamoto_," Kyoya thought, as he scanned and went through all the screens," _A small high school rivalry couldn't have started this whole thing….. so I highly doubt my father done any of this. The extent of his involvement was done to Uchiha's business all those years back. Hyogo just married someone in a higher standing than Kalori._

_Takahashi and Uchiha just signed a contract, and Takahashi has been building its reputation back up these past few years. That only leaves one."_

Kyoya stared at the name on the screen, his fists clenched.

"Kumamoto."

0o0o0o0o0o

The whole Host club had watched- both shocked and amazed- at the confrontation between Kyoya and Yuuki's father.

"The nerve of that boy," Mr Uchiha seethed, as Kii stood silently against the wall. The elder man paced back and forth, frowning in distaste.

"Thinks he loves MY daughter more than me, does he? Thinks he can be better for her than I can?" Haruhi knew Yuuki better than the rest of the others in the club, and she was also a girl- as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"I might be able to help…. Somehow…," Haruhi thought, and stood up.

"Uchiha-san?" Haruhi called out, and Mr Uchiha stopped pacing, staring at her—the her that he thought was a him.

"And you—are you on the side of that damned Ootori?! I bet—"

"Uchiha-san. My name is Fujioka, Haruhi. Yuuki is one of my best friends, and everyone here cares a lot about her." Mr Uchiha stopped, as he recognized that name.

_"Dad… I'm sorry if I scared you- I really am."  
"Oh thank goodness your alright- where have you been?"  
"I stayed at a friends house for a little while. I had to have some time away from here- to cool off and everything."  
"Ah. A friend huh? Who might this be?"  
"Her name is Fujioka, Haruhi-san."_

"Yes… I remember Yuuki mentioning you on the phone….." Mr Uchiha said, calming down, his face softening," You, eh- let her stay with you for a few days, after an incident between her and her sister." Haruhi nodded, her brown eyes gentle.

"I might not be a father- or a mother—but I do have a loving father- who cares about me. I don't always show him, or tell him, how I much I am grateful for him…. That he's always done everything for me, since my mother died," Haruhi told him," I can relate- a lot- to Yuuki. It is true, the feelings between herself and Kyoya-sempai. I've seen it evolve since she came to be at Ouran Academy. Kyo-"

"The Ootori's will never understand our pain—they do whatever they can to destroy everyone around them!" Mr Uchiha exclaimed.

"Your mistaking Kyoya for his father." Everyone turned to look at Tamaki. The blonde stood up and walked over, standing beside Haruhi.

"And who are you?!"

"Suoh, Tamaki," Tamaki said, introducing himself," Ever since I moved here, a few years back—Kyoya has been my friend. My closest friend—someone I know I could always count on. We haven't always seen eye-to-eye—even I know that much—but he's always been there for me when I needed him. Kyoya is not his father, Uchiha-san. He is not Yoshio-san." Mr Uchiha stood there, almost at a loss for words.

"It kills Kyo-chan to know that Yuu-chan is hurt, and he can't do anything about it, but sit around," Hunny said, from his chair beside Mori," Right, Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori nodded.

"Whether you want to believe it or not," Haruhi said, her voice soft," Yuuki and Kyoya-sempai care very much for one another." Mr Uchiha looked at the girl, and didn't know what to say. How could he believe such a thing? A son not like his father- when all he's grown up around is the man? His daughter cares about the guy? Looking down the corridor, Mr Uchiha began wondering.

"_Just how well do I know my little girl?"_

0o0o0o

Yuuki looked around, and recognized the living room.

"Just how it used to be- filled with toys and love," Uzumi laughed, as she picked up a toy off the floor," Remember this?"

"Of course I do—that's Chika-chan," Yuuki smiled, as she held the stuffed monkey," Kalori and I couldn't agree on a name, and you suggested Chika."

"The two of you would go everywhere with the guy- never seen without it- or without each other," Uzumi smiled, sitting down on the sofa.

"Why don't I feel anything?" Yuuki suddenly asked, looking over at her mother.

"What do you mean baby-girl?"

"I remember everything that happened—but I don't feel any pain…."

"You won't. Not here," Uzumi told her," Perks of the afterlife, I suppose."

"I don't want to die….. but I don't want to leave you…."

"It's understandable dear," Uzumi said, and then patted the couch beside her," Come here—tell me a bit of what's happened over the years."

"Long story," Yuuki said, sitting down on the couch, resting her back against the arm.

"Short note it," Uzumi smiled.

"Kalori hates me, all my friends stopped hanging out with me, I began having mental breakdowns, Kii makes sure I take my medicine—well, tries to—Dad works all the time and only cares about Kalori, Kalori has many different relationships- even got engaged once, didn't work out- I became a loner….."

"And then?"

"Then- I began going to school at Ouran Academy…. Found a new best friend, got shot at, realized I had a group of people that cared about me, found someone….. someone I would give my life for…. Probably did….."

"Who is he?" Uzumi smiled.

"Ootori, Kyoya," Yuuki murmured, unsure of how her mother would take the news—she still had yet to tell her father, that wouldn't go over well.

"I remember him. Such a sweet boy…. I'm happy for you dear," Uzumi replied, surprising Yuuki.

"You are?"

"Of course," Uzumi smiled," You obviously care about him—I can tell, by the look in your eyes. And I happen to know, he feels the same for you."

"How do you know?!" Yuuki asked, highly curious.

"You will find out soon," Uzumi said, placing her hand on Yuuki's hand, smiling softly.

0o0o0o

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN_**

**_We will end there for Part One!_**

**_Part Two will be up shortly- I PROMISE!_**


	19. Live or Die- Part 2

**And now, time for part Two!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I dont own Ouran - Bisco Hatori does.**  
**I own the plot, Obito, Kii, Kalori, Yuuki, Iruka and Uzumi**

* * *

Kyoya sat at the computer, typing away furiously. He was beyond determined to find out why the Kumamoto's were behind this.

"Why would Iruka-san's past best friend do all of this? It doesn't make a lot of sense," Kyoya thought, his brow furrowed," I know the Kumamoto family lost everything when Uchiha-san refused the offer to make Kumamoto-san his business partner. But is that enough anger to kill Uchiha-san's wife and go after his daughter?"

Kyoya sat at the desk, browsing through many papers, until he remembered something.

"Tonight… at the party… They didn't aim at Yuuki," Kyoya thought, his eyes going wide," They aimed at me—and Yuuki was caught in the crosshairs." Quickly, his fingers typed away, and he brought up a search of everyone in the Kumamoto family.

"Why would they go after me though?" Kyoya wondered," Could they have known somehow that I was investigating into Uzumi-san's death?" As he scanned through the pictures of all the Kumamoto family, he stopped short when his eyes landed on a very familiar face—and beside it, was another familiar face.

"Why would-"

"Place Uchiha in room 203 B." Kyoya looked out the door and saw a nurse wheel Yuuki by, and quickly saved everything, put the USB back in his pocket- and left the room, following behind the nurse. When he reached the room, the nurse looked up, a soft smile on her lips.

"Ootori-san."

"Uzumaki-chan, what can you tell me?" Kyoya asked.

"She's stable, for now," the nurse said, making sure the monitors were correct," She flat lined twice though—so we have to keep an eye on her."

"Twice?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yes- the first time for four minutes, roughly. The second was about six minutes."

"She died twice….." Kyoya thought, looking over at Yuuki's sleeping form," The bullet?"

"If it had been any closer to her heart, she probably wouldn't have made it. You can wait in here, if you wish—but she might not wake up for a bit."

"Thank you," Kyoya nodded, taking a chair and placing it by the bed as the nurse left. Kyoya sat down beside Yuuki's side and waited, patiently.

Out in the waiting room, the doctor talks to Mr Uchiha, and tells him what happened- the procedure being finished, Yuuki flat lining twice, and that she would have to stay for a few days or so. Mr Uchiha falls to his chair, relief sweeping over him. The hospital doors open—and Kalori walks in.

"Daddy!" Kalori exclaims, running over to him. He looks up and sees his oldest daughter, and engulfs her in a hug.

"Kalori- thank God you are alright."

"Matashi trashed my car!" Kalori cries, expecting a new one- a better one.

"What?" Mr Uchiha questions, holding his daughter at arms length.

"Matashi—my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now—he trashed my car! It's completely undrivable!" Mr Uchiha couldn't believe his ears.

"_How could I have let this happen_?" he thought, as he let go of Kalori.

"Daddy?"

"Your sister. Just got shot. She's in the hospital—and the first thing you care about is your car?!" Mr Uchiha exclaims, his voice rising with each word.

"It's not the first time she's gotten shot," Kalori shrugs," She'll be out soon."

"Damn it- Kalori!" Mr Uchiha yells," SHE ALMOST DIED!" Kalori stood there, eyes wide.

Her father—who never yells at her, or anyone for that matter—just done exactly that; but that's not the part that really scared her.

"She…. She almost…. died?" Kalori said, her voice barely audible. For the first time since their mothers death, Kalori felt the pain she felt back then. All these years, she's done everything to bury the emotions she felt when she lost her mom—but at this moment, all those emotions came flooding back. Kalori felt her knees shaking—and suddenly, they gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Kalori?!" Mr Uchiha asked, worried as he knelt down. Kalori stared at the floor, her wide blue-green eyes filled with tears.

"I—I almost lost her too?" Kalori asked, looking up at her father. He nodded, trying his best not to cry, to be strong for his daughter- for both of them.

"But she's stable—just got out of surgery," Mr Uchiha told Kalori, helping her up into a chair.

"Can I—can we see her?" Kalori asked, looking at her father, then to a nurse.

"Right this way," the nurse said," But she might still be asleep." Wordlessly- Mr Uchiha and Kalori followed the nurse. When they came upon the room, Mr Uchiha saw the raven-haired boy sitting loyally beside Yuuki's bed.

"_Whether you want to believe it or not, Yuuki and Kyoya-sempai care very much for one another."_

"_I know that I love Yuuki—and because of her actions—I am not in that hospital room right now, being operated on. I would do anything to go back to a few hours ago—and tighten security. I would ensure that Yuuki didn't get hurt."_

Kyoya heard the footsteps, and peered out of the corner of his eyes. Respectfully, he stood up, when he saw Mr Uchiha- and to his surprise, a teary-eyed Kalori.

"I'll leave so you—" Kyoya began, but Mr Uchiha shook his head.

"No- it's okay. You can stay, if you wish."

"I need to make a call," Kyoya informed, but as he was about to walk out of the room, one of the machines began alerting the nurses- as Yuuki flat lined once more.

0o0o0o

Yuuki opened her eyes and sat up in a hurry, her eyes darting around.

"It's okay baby-girl," Uzumi said, soothingly.

"I—I thought I heard Kyoya's voice….." Yuuki said, trying to calm down.

"It's possible. I doubt he's left your side," Uzumi smiled, as she began brushing Yuuki's hair. Yuuki relaxed slightly, as the familiarity of the moment sunk in.

"I remember you used to do my hair—and Kalori's hair—all the time," Yuuki murmured softly.

"We would sit up here in your room for hours just messing around," Uzumi laughed," It got to be where you two would have to get ready for bed hours before just so we could have time." Yuuki smiled, as she stared at her bedroom carpet.

"Why did you have to die?" Yuuki asked," Everything changed when you left."

"I know… I'm sorry sweetie," Uzumi apologized," I'd do anything to be able to be there for you—all of you—today. Even if its just one more day." It was silent for a few moments, as Uzumi brushed her daughter's hair—and a sudden chill washed over Yuuki. A shiver ran down her spine, and her mother hugged her close.

"What's the matter?"

"I… I don't know….. Suddenly got cold…. Don't you feel it?"

"No," Uzumi answered, shaking her head.

"Something…. Very familiar about this feeling," Yuuki whispered, a lump forming in her throat. She began feeling dread- because as she looked around, everything around her began burning away, slowly.

That's when it all came rushing back to her.

"No… no not now. Please- don't ruin this for me!" Yuuki exclaimed standing up," GO AWAY!" She wasn't aware of her mother watching her from the floor, worry written across her face.

"Baby-girl, nothing is there," Uzumi tried to say, but Yuuki couldn't hear her anymore. Something caught Yuuki's attention as a ball of red hit the floor- and moved slowly towards her.

"No- no- no- no," Yuuki cried, taking steps backward," Please—this is supposed to be happy dreams for me- you're not supposed to be here! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The red dot reached her and began climbing up her leg. Yuuki had nowhere to go, as she leaned as far into the wall as she would go. The fire around her didn't have any effect on her—as it only burned material possessions. Closing her blue eyes, Yuuki waited—waited for what she knew was coming.

But the shot never came.

Cautiously- curiously- Yuuki opened her eyes, and saw a shadowy figure in the door. As soon as she saw him- she felt the dread disappear, the fire stopped—and a calm washed over her.

"You—I remember you," Yuuki said, taking a few steps towards the figure. Uzumi watched, concerned for her daughter.

"Sweetie—there is no one there. It's just you and I." Yuuki still couldn't hear her mother, and she took another step towards the figure.

"You… you've appeared a few times before….. you saved me- again…." Yuuki breathed," Who are you?" The figure moved slightly—and Yuuki realized it was holding out its hand. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Yuuki held up her hand and stared at it—then looked towards the figure. Smiling softly, she closed the distance between them. Yuuki watched as her hand connected with the figure—and suddenly, she could see perfectly. The skin, the clothing—everything was clear—nothing was blurry. Her eyes travelled from her hand, up to the face- and she gasped when her blue eyes met the all-to familiar onyx eyes.

"Kyo-ya?"

"I told you…. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Yuuki asked, confused. A soft smile lifted Kyoya's lips.

"I would always be there for you- to protect you- because I care about you. I love you."

Yuuki's eyes widened slightly, as she remembered being in the limo, and him telling her those exact words. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Yuuki," Kyoya whispered," Please….. come back to me. Don't leave me….." With that- the image of Kyoya disappeared, and Yuuki looked around. Smiling softly, she felt her mother wrap her in a hug, and the tears fell from her eyes.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" Uzumi asked," There is no need for tears."

"I'm happy," Yuuki smiled, holding on to her mother tightly.

"That means it's time."

"Time for what?" Yuuki asked, as Uzumi let her go.

"Time for you to return—return to your father, to your sister—and to Kyoya," Uzumi smiled," It's not your time yet."

"Will I ever see you again?" Yuuki asked.

"Of course baby-girl," Uzumi whispered," And never forget- I am right here if you ever need me." Uzumi placed a finger over Yuuki's heart, and Yuuki felt a warmth in her heart.

"I love you, Yuuki."

"I love you too, mom."

0o0o0o0o

"She's back." Yuuki heard someone say—and she blinked her eyes open. The blinding light above her hurt her eyes, and she felt like she had been hit by a truck.

"Yuuki?"

"D-dad?" Yuuki whispered, her voice coarse.

"I'm so glad you're…. you're…."

"Alive?" Yuuki guessed, her vision starting to clear. She felt something warm in both hands, and recognized her father's hand instantly. Slowly moving her head, she looked towards her right- and saw Kyoya. The moment their eyes met- she remembered the dream- and smiled warmly, softly squeezing Kyoya's hand. A soft smile crossed his face, and he stood up.

"I'm going to go let the others know that you're okay."

"Others?" Yuuki asked.

"Your friends—they've stayed here all night, waiting to make sure you were okay," Mr Uchiha told her.

"Friends….." Yuuki said, trying to figure out what they meant- then realized the only people it could be," The other Hosts?!" Kyoya nodded, and left Yuuki with her father and sister. As Kyoya walked out the door, Yuuki saw Kalori standing behind their father.

"Hey," Mr Uchiha said softly, brushing a strand of hair behind Yuuki's ear.

"I….." Yuuki began, but didn't know how to say it.

"What is it sweetie?" Mr Uchiha asked, his voice soft and caring," You can say whatever it is."

"I- I saw mom…." Silence followed this statement, as both Kalori and Mr Uchiha tried to make sense of it.

"You…. Saw mom?" Kalori asked, taking a step forward; Yuuki nodded.

"I can't remember a lot of it…. It's pretty fuzzy…. But I know what I saw," Yuuki said.

"It's okay Yuu…. " Mr Uchiha smiled.

"Did….. did she mention me…. Or dad?" Kalori asked.

"Yeah; she loves and misses all of us…. She said she would give anything for just one more day with us….. or to be alive again…."

"Like you are?" Kalori asked, and Yuuki felt the pain of the statement.

"She resents me for being alive….." Yuuki thought, tears brimming her eyes. Kalori saw this- and instantly regretted her last sentence.

"Ka-"

"Uchiha-san – I'm sorry to interrupt, but the doctor would like to talk to you."

"I'll be right back, okay?" Mr Uchiha said, softly squeezing Yuuki's hand. She nodded, and he left with the nurse- leaving Kalori and Yuuki alone. It was a long silence, until Kalori broke down in sobs. She quickly closed the gap between herself and Yuuki- throwing herself over her sister. The contact slightly hurt, but Yuuki put aside the pain.

At first, she was confused—but that quickly subsided.

"I am so sorry- Yuuki- so sorry," Kalori cried, holding onto her sister," I just- I just…."

"I understand," Yuuki whispered, wrapping her right arm around her sister," You wanted to put that day behind you…. Forget it ever happened…. Never feel the emotions of that day….. But there was a constant reminder of that day….. me…"

"How…..?" Kalori asked, leaning up and looking into her sisters eyes.

"I felt the same exact way," Yuuki explained," I wanted things to go back to normal—I wanted to wake up one morning to realize it was just a bad dream— I wanted to see mom, just one more time. I done everything to not been see as weak, to be strong, like you were being…. Like Dad was being…. But every second of every day, every time I would look into a mirror—I would remember everything. Every small drop of blood—every red item I saw—reminded me of that night. Every scratch, every episode…." Tears fell from Yuuki's eyes—as for the first time, she was opening up her emotions, fully opening up her heart—unafraid to be seen as weak.

"I've been such a bad sister since mom died—and I don't deserve it… but, if you could… maybe give me a second chance? I promise I will always be there for you—and-"

"Granted," Yuuki smiled, wiping away her tears, with a soft smile. Kalori leaned down once more and gave her sister a hug.

"I'm so glad you are alright, Yuu," Kalori whispered," I don't know what dad and I would have done if we had lost you."

"I'm glad, too," Yuuki whispered back," Thank you, Lori."

Mr Uchiha stood just beside the doorway, listening to his daughters, as they reconciled. He smiled as he heard them call each other by their nicknames—for the first time since Uzumi died. A movement of black up ahead caught his attention- and to his surprise, he saw what looked like a police force heading towards the waiting room.

"Girls….. I'll be right back…. Kalori- you stay with Yuuki," Mr Uchiha said," What ever you do- do not leave her side."

"Why? What's going on?" Kalori asked, worried.

"I'm not entirely sure…." Mr Uchiha said, as he closed the door to the room. He headed down the corridor, and made his way to the waiting room. As he got closer, a few of the police turned around.

"Freeze—do not take another step sir."

"Identify yourself."

"Identify myself?" Mr Uchiha asked, incredulously.

"Let him through." Mr Uchiha recognized Kyoya's voice, and the police force parted, letting him through. When he got past them, he was surprised to see there was a circle of them- guarding every possible entry and exit. The hosts were all gone- the only people in the circle- was Mr Uchiha, Kyoya—and to his surprise, Kii and Obito.

"Why is my limo driver in here?" Mr Uchiha asked.

"Because—I do trust you want answers behind your wife's death—and behind Yuuki's death."

"Wait—but the doctor said that Yuuki was stable!" Kii exclaimed.

"She was," Kyoya explained—but just a few moments ago, before I came out here—she flat line again. They were unable to revive her."

"_What is he doing_?" Mr Uchiha wondered, watching the younger man.

"No… No! Please, Iruka-san, please! Tell me he's lying!" Kii begged, her eyes filled with tears. Obito looked shocked at the news of Yuuki's 'death'.

"I wish I could, Kii—I wish I could," Mr Uchiha whispered, frowning," But the Ootori speaks the truth."

"No!" Kii exclaimed, falling to the floor in a heap, sobbing her heart out.

"Kii—" Obito said, bending down to console her- but Kii wouldn't have any of it.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kii exclaimed, pushing away from Obito and hitting her fists against his chest.

"Kii!" Obito hissed," Get a hold of yourself!"

"What do you mean—all his fault?" Mr Uchiha asked, confused. A red-faced, tear-stained-face, Kii looked at Mr Uchiha.

"He sh-!" Kii began but Obito covered her mouth with his hand.

"She's confused—and in mourning," Obito said.

"Take him," Kyoya said, and two from the police force nodded. They walked forward and grabbed Obito, picking him up. They began walking out of the room—but Obito wouldn't go silently.

"What are you doing Ootori?! Release me this instant!" After a few moments, his shouts were barely audible.

"Now—what were you trying to tell Mr Uchiha?" Kyoya asked Kii.

"He's the *hiccup* the one who shot *hiccup* Uzumi-chan- and Yuuki!" Kii explained, trying to calm herself. Kyoya looked over at Mr Uchiha, and saw him almost turn to stone.

"What…. What do you mean- Kii. Explain!"

"I never meant for this to happen! I swear! Yuuki wasn't supposed to get hurt!" Kii cried, then glared teary-daggers at Kyoya," The shot was meant for him!"

"Arrest her," Kyoya said, and another from the police force walked forward and handcuffed Kii.

"I believe I can explain a bit," Kyoya offered, turning towards Mr Uchiha," Kii- and Obito—are brother and sister. Not only that—they are Kumamoto, Hidan's neice and nephew. You do remember Hidan-san, yes?"

"Hidan… he was behind this?" Mr Uchiha asked, shocked," We were the best of friends…."

"Best of friends my ass!" Kii exclaimed," We lost EVERYTHING because of you! All of our standing—our money—our home—our business!"

"It was their anger that done this—If I am correct, Hidan-san had no idea they would do this," Kyoya told Mr Uchiha.

"But… why last night? Why my daughter?" Mr Uchiha asked, and Kii's eyes grew soft.

"Yuuki wasn't supposed to get hurt! That shot was meant for Ootori! He was snooping where he didn't belong! We had to get rid of him!" Kii exclaimed," If he had just left well-enough alone—Yuuki would be alive! Please, forgive me Iruka-san!"

"My wife—Uzumi—she gave you your second chance," Mr Uchiha said, a scowl on his face," You blew it. I want nothing to do with you." With that- Kyoya nodded, and the police began taking Kii away.

"Oh—wait, I almost forgot," Kyoya said, and the police stopped, turning Kii back towards him.

"What?" Kii hissed.

"You and your brother will be charged on one account of murder—and 2 accounts of attempted murder."

"Wh…. Two accounts of attempted….?" Kii questioned, confused.

"Yuuki is still alive—they were able to revive her the third time she flat lined." A furious Kii couldn't find her words- and the police took her away. Kyoya turned around and found Mr Uchiha watching him.

"I think I might have been wrong…." Mr Uchiha said, his voice soft," You are not your father." Kyoya was surprised by Mr Uchiha saying this- but kept his composure.

"What happened in here?" Kaoru asked, as the Hosts all walked into the room.

"Justice was found," Kyoya explained, pushing his glassed up the bridge of his nose.

"Where did you all go?" Mr Uchiha asked.

"We were getting kind of hungry—and Kyoya told us were the cafeteria was. We took a little longer because Haruhi had to explain a few of the commoner items to us," Hikaru said.

"Where's Kii-chan?" Hunny asked, looking around.

"She had another appointment she had to tend to," Kyoya said, looking over his shoulder," I don't think she'll be returning any time soon."

* * *

**And Next- **

**THE EPILOUGE!**


	20. Epilogue - One Month Later

_**And finally- the epilogue.**_

_**I want to take a small moment- real quick- to thank EVERYONE who read Broken Inside.**_  
_**It's definitely sad to see it come to an end- but after 3 years, 6 months and 3 days- it's time to finish it.**_

_**I've grown as a writer over the years- and it might show, with the quality of each fanfic I've wrote, am writing- and will write. **__**I hope to only get better as the years pass.**_

_**I would also like to take a quick moment to Thank all my reviewers.**_  
_**Stephane Richer, LookOutShesGotAPen, KageNoNeko, ImmatureChild, Yours by Moonlight, Fiesty Sin, chocolatemud, Bookits, Collector-of-Things, 030artastic, Wolf and Leopard, hermionine, Spirit-of-the-Rain, La'Rae and Ninja's Incorporated, cookie-pocky-strawberry-love, Karamasgirl96, lunarmidnightwolf, bored411, scizzors, xGrellSutcliffz, Pinkbeca, MitskuniCHANandNarutoKUN, kikifan21, Ayame-LOSGAP fan, Popalopah, piggy the law, ronnieangell and wolfgirl336699.**_

_**It was all of your reviews that kept me going! Thank all of you so very much- and I hope you stick around -smile-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club- Bisco Hatori does. I do own Yuuki, Kalori and Iruka (And the Aki-tan!- seen in this chapter)**_

* * *

It was a month later, and things were slowly getting back to normal. Yuuki had been permitted out of the hospital- and was spending time with her sister—and father—at home. The sting she had felt when she found out that Kii and Obito had been behind the whole thing had hurt – and she wouldn't get over it for quite some time, but she had her father; she had her sister; she had the Host Club—but most importantly, she still had Kyoya.

To her immense surprise—but glad none the less—her father approved of her and Kyoya's relationship.

Ootori, Yoshio on the other hand—well, they were slowly working on that.

Yuuki was a regular face in the Host circle- never seen without at least one of them- normally two (either the twins, Mori and Hunny or Tamaki and Kyoya) – Haruhi and her were as close as two friends could be—Yuuki considered Haruhi her best friend.

Mr Uchiha had told his daughter of Haruhi's words—and Tamaki's—at the hospital. Yuuki highly appreciated Haruhi going to bat for her.

And appreciated Tamaki as well – she was glad for both of them standing up to her father.

Her relationship with each of the hosts was much better now—

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Yuuki screeched from the changing room," HITACHIIN's!" Hikaru and Kaoru quickly disappeared from the third music room before Yuuki could get her hands on them.

- Well, with the exception of a few incidents with the twins. Yuuki and Tamaki were even getting to be close friends. One day, he told her of his time in France, and his mother. That had really brought them close.

Mori and Hunny were as friendly as they had always been. Hunny tried to get Yuuki to eat more sweets—but it was a process.

A girl can only handle so many sweet things at once—and no one can eat as many sweets as Hunny.

All seemed to be back to normal in the Host Club—until today.

0o0o0o0o

"Why do we even listen to Renge?" Yuuki asked, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Because—sometimes, her crazy ideas actually work," Haruhi sighed," Besides—your outfit wasn't that bad today."

"Mmm… I suppose not…. Not like last week—If she EVER tries to get me to wear something like that again—I swear-" Yuuki threatened, as she changed into her every day clothing. It was after school- so she didn't have to change back into the uniform. Though- she had to admit, the boys uniform was highly comfortable. Together, Haruhi and Yuuki joined the other hosts in the main room; everyone was just lazing about today— taking their time going home.

"Did you hear—we're gonna have a new student?" Kaoru asked, looking around at the other hosts.

"I thought I heard something about that," Tamaki pondered," I wonder what year—"

"Same year as us," Kyoya interjected. Everyone looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Same old typical Kyoya," Yuuki smiled, sitting down in the chair beside him. She brought her knees up against her chest and sat their quietly- watching him as he typed away on his laptop.

"So_ this_ is what you're always doing?" she stated, watching curiously. Quickly, the twins tried to run over- but Kyoya closed his laptop with a resounding _click_.

"Yes," Kyoya responded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Yuuki smiled, a soft laugh escaping her throat.

"So- Yuuki, is Lori-chan coming to pick you up today, again?" Hunny asked.

"Don't think she is—I think she's busy looking at possible colleges," Yuuki answered, shrugging.

"Something we'll be doing shortly," Tamaki said, looking over at Kyoya.

"Please—we all know what you'll be looking for Tamaki," Yuuki laughed. The blonde looked at her, dumbfounded- and everyone laughed.

"Your music- sempai," Haruhi said, cluing him in.

"Ohhhh- right," Tamaki said, "I knew that."

"So—Kyoya-san, If you know what class the new girl will be in—what else can you—" Hikaru began, but was interrupted by the familiar sound of the Third Music room door opening.

In walked a short blonde haired guy, looking around curiously. His slender form was covered with dark cargo pants and a loose-fitting black hoodie.

"Can we help you with something?" Tamaki asked, a host-like smile on his face.

"Nah- I'm just looking around—" The guy said, as he turned his direction towards the group in the room. When his green eyes scanned the group- he stopped short, his eyes growing wide.

"Ta-kashi?" Everyone looked at the tall senior, who's composure changed; he too, had slightly widened eyes- almost as though he was surprised.

"Aki-chan?" Hunny asked, his golden-brown eyes widening- as was the grin on his face.

"Kuni-tan!"

"Aki-chan!" Hunny exclaimed, running over to the stranger and jumping up into the awaiting hug.

"Aki…. Chan….." Yuuki whispered, and Kyoya looked over at her. She too, had wide-eyes, as realization dawned over her.

"Akiko-san?" Yuuki questioned, unfolding herself from the chair and standing up. The blonde looked away from Hunny and saw Yuuki standing across the room.

"Yuu-tan….."

"Yuuki- do you know him?" Kaoru asked.

"I do…. We were the best of friends when we were younger….. Us and Kalori…." Yuuki explained," But then she moved away."

"She?!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki exclaimed, surprised.

"Yepp! Aki-chan's full name is Himura, Akiko-chan!" Hunny smiled.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy," Kyoya smiled.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_

_**Thats right everyone! The story doesnt REALLY end here!**_

_**Yuuki and Kalori will appear in a new fanfic- the sequel to Broken Inside- with the main OC: Akiko!**_

_**So keep an eye out for that fanfic!**_

_**See you next time!  
Much love, Nightengale**_


End file.
